<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bumps and Bruises of Jim Kirk by Sunshine_lollipops_and</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943390">Bumps and Bruises of Jim Kirk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_lollipops_and/pseuds/Sunshine_lollipops_and'>Sunshine_lollipops_and</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt James T. Kirk, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_lollipops_and/pseuds/Sunshine_lollipops_and</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of hurt/comfort oneshots. Unabashed self-indulgent whump.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sadly I don't own Star Trek :(</p>
<hr/><p>If Christine had known life aboard the Enterprise would be this crazy, she would have applied for a position on the USS Discovery before they even stationed her on this virtual beacon of bad luck. </p><p>Ok not really. She wouldn't give up the strong friendships, stimulating work or state of the art facilities for anything, but double shifts like these tested her resolve. By "double shifts like these", she meant the far too frequent injury of the Captain, and the chaos that created.</p><p> Yet again, Captain Kirk had beamed down for a routine diplomatic meeting, and arrived several hours later in the Medbay in anaphylactic shock, accompanied by three phaser wounds, a dislocated shoulder and cracked ribs.</p><p> Christine gave up on trying to understand the maddening turn of events that always ended up in the operating theatre many many away missions ago. And yet again, against the odds, he had survived. But this has been a close one. Too close, judging by the tight, pale face of the man who had been sat at the Captain's bedside for the last sixteen hours. McCoy looked pale and downright exhausted, not surprisingly after the long surgery and subsequent vigil.</p><p> In comparison to the Captain, however, he looked the very picture of health. It was uncomfortable to see the most energetic man she knew completely still. He had recovered some colour in his face (four units of blood later) but the aggressive anti-infection treatment was a strain on his already battered body.</p><p> Christine knew far better than to try and coax McCoy away for some food or sleep, especially as the Captain was due to wake soon. She herself was counting down the minutes until her shift ended, and she could collapse into her bed for eight hours. The mindless inventory work would go quickly.</p>
<hr/><p>A movement from the only occupied biobed caught her eye, as Captain Kirk began to stir. McCoy leaned over him, placing a broad hand on the side of Kirk's face. </p><p>"Jimmy? Can you hear me Jimmy? Why don't ya open up those baby blues for me, huh?"</p><p>The eyes that cracked open were drowsy and confused, but McCoy lit up like a Christmas tree.</p><p>"Heyy B'nes .."</p><p>"That's it... Take it easy now, Jimmy." McCoy soothed, "You're on some strong stuff, but you'll still be a little sore. How are ya feelin'?"</p><p>"W's Sulu ok?"</p><p>"Yeah Jim, yeah. In and out of Sickbay in a few hours. Just you in here now, and you'll be back on your feet in no time."</p><p>"Mmm-kay."</p><p>"Go back to sleep, Jimmy. I'll be here."</p><p>"Th'nks B'nes... Love you.."</p><p>"Yeah I love you too kid." </p><p>Christine's chronometer beeped. Her shift was over. She took one last look at the tender scene, McCoy running his fingers through the Captain's hair as he fell asleep. It was a shame Kirk would never remember the gentle moments McCoy allowed when Kirk was drugged up to his eyeballs  Smiling, she silently slipped out the door.</p>
<hr/><p>"-And I SWEAR Jim, you pull a stunt like that again, I'll have you bumped down to Ensign! You hear me, dumbass?"</p><p>Christine grinned as she came back into Medbay, a full night of sleep later. The Captain was surely on the mend if McCoy was already chewing him out like this. Kirk was grinning too, slumped heavily into his pillows and still sleepy-looking, but thrilled as ever to have annoyed his best friend.</p><p>"Goddammit Jim! I didn't think I could be surprised by your stupidity anymore, but no! You found a NEW way to get yourself killed!"</p><p>Kirk's eyelids were drooping.</p><p>"Good luck going on another away mission any time soon. I'll have you locked in this flying tin can 'till the end of the five year mission, and then I'll keep you locked in my own basement! You'll still probably manage to get yourself killed though!"</p><p>Kirk's eyes were closed, but he was still smiling.</p><p>"And now you're gonna fall asleep right when I'm talking. You're such a dick, Jim!"</p><p>But McCoy's voice was softening as he strode over to the biobed to tuck Kirk in.</p><p>"Damn infant."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would so appreciate any kudos or feedback if you have the time! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All This For Some Goddamn Rocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim, Bones, and a couple of Ensigns beam down to gather some scientific samples. It goes about as well as expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again! This is another one from McCoy's perspective, but I'll be uploading a sister one-shot from Jim's P.O.V very soon ;) Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still don't own Star Trek! It will also be very clear that I am no kind of medical or engineering expert in this chapter, so please forgive (or help educate me!) on any glaring discrepancies. ;) </p>
<hr/><p>"Jim for the last time I'm not coming!"</p><p>"Come on Bones! It'll be fun! And anyway, you have to get in your off-ship hours every year. Not my choice, you got a problem, take it up with the Admiralty!"</p><p>"Oh seriously Jim, like you couldn't make that go away? I'm busy, I don't have the time to go off freakin' gallivanting across some stupid planet with you and some green ensigns!"</p><p>"Ok first gallivanting? Who even uses that word? And second, Bones, no I can't and yes you do. Now come on!"</p><p>Bones knew it was a terrible idea. He just knew. He felt it in his... bones. Away missions never, EVER went well, and that's why he needed to be on the ship, ready to deal with whatever Jim had managed to do to himself this time. Not on the damn planet. But as usual, Jim was being his stupidly stubborn self, and wasn't going to let Bones out of this one. Didn't mean he had to be happy about it.</p>
<hr/><p>The planet was sticky. The humidity seeped under your skin, making you feel irritated and lethargic. In short: Bones was really pissed. And Jim was annoyingly cheerful.</p><p>"Hey Bones look at these flowers!"</p><p>"Jim don't freakin' touch that you hyperallergenic dumbass!"</p><p>"Relax Bones! Ensign Lelov over here is taking care of it, aren't you Ensign?" Jim winked at young Ensign, who blushed at the attention from the Captain.</p><p>"Just keep your damn hands to yourself".</p>
<hr/><p>And then it all went to shit. What a suprise.</p><p>The whole landing party was inspecting some rocks (seriously???) when an ominous cracking sound resounded through the air. It may be worth mentioning that the rocks they were inspecting were at a cliff edge. Goddammit. A thin, broken line snaked across the ground between McCoy and Jim, and the three Ensigns.</p><p>"Shit. Bones, don't move, ok? Whatever you do, don't move."</p><p>"Jim what are you-?"</p><p>"Just shut it a second! Ok. Lelov? You're in charge. Comm Mr Spock, tell him what happened. Get back to the clearing for beam up, you're not equipped to stay the night or climb around looking for us, and there's too much atmospheric interference for you to beam up when the night storms kick in. Tell Scotty-"</p><p>"Jim what are you talking about? We-"</p><p>"Watch yourselves, clearly the ground is unstable-"</p><p>"Captain what about you and Dr McCoy?"</p><p>"Am I fucking missing something?"</p><p>"We'll be fine Ensign. Just tell Scotty to beam us up the second he can, ok? We'll make it to the clearing as soon as we can."</p><p>"Jim what the fuck?"</p><p>"Bones the fucking ground is about to- FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"</p>
<hr/><p>Bones woke up with everything hurting. Including his pride. Had he really just fallen off a goddamn cliff? He groaned, and cracked open his eyes, slowly sitting up. He could feel dried blood on his face, and his leg was broken, but at least he was alive after a fall like that. It was dark, and thunder was crackling overhead. The night storms. Shit.</p><p>"Jim? Jim!"</p><p>Jim was a couple of meters to his left, still unconscious, with a good amount of blood on his face. He was already freaking shivering. Damn idiots from Iowa who didn't wear jackets because "it's too warm Bones!". The cold night was setting in, and so would hypothermia if Jim didn't get warmed up quick. Bones gritted his teeth against the pain as he manoeuvred himself and his broken leg close enough to gently shake Jim.</p><p>"Jim!"</p><p>"Ohhh fuckkkk," Jim groaned as he came to, lifting a hand to his head, "can't believe the damn cliff gave out like that."</p><p>"Told you this was a stupid idea."</p><p>"What can I say Bones, my shit luck follows me everywhere. Are you ok?"</p><p>"Broken my damn leg. With that, and your head, we ain't gonna be going far."</p><p>"My head's fine. And anyway, we'll have to. We need fire and shelter for tonight, or we'll freeze. And we need to get to that damn clearing by morning, it's the only place you can beam up."</p><p>"Jim you can't seriously-"</p><p>"Shut up. Right, <em>Doctor</em>, what the hell do we do about your leg?"</p><p>McCoy heaved a long suffering sigh.</p><p>"We need to splint it. So we need a sturdy stick, and something to tie that with. But we ain't ripping up any shirts for that, Jim, we're gonna need them. It's already freakin' freezing."</p><p>"No problemo, Bones. I got a bunch of those vines we found earlier. I was keeping them to put in your bed and freak you out, but I'm sure I'll find something else."</p><p>"Damn idiot. Give them here."</p><p>Jim passed over the long, string-like vines, and then moved to stand up.</p><p>"Woah, woah, where the hell d'ya think you're going, Captain Concussion?"</p><p>"Finding...a damn...stick..." panted Jim, blinking rapidly and swaying as he straightened up.</p><p>"Jim get your ass back here now before you pass out!"</p><p>"Shut up Bones "</p><p>McCoy watched in frustration as Jim hobbled unsteadily towards a branch laying a couple of yards away.</p><p>"Bingo!"</p><p>Jim plopped down beside him again.</p><p>"Ok, you ready? This is gonna really hurt."</p><p>"No shit, Sherlock, I'm the doctor here. You sure you know what you're-?"</p><p>And then Jim grabbed hold of his leg, there was a white hot burst of pain, and darkness.</p>
<hr/><p>There were brief moments of awareness. Being jostled around. Pain in his leg. Sudden warmth. Then a prick in his arm, and nothing. </p>
<hr/><p>McCoy rose to consciousness slowly, enjoying the floaty sensation in his body. Blinking his eyes open to the stark white Medbay ceiling, the relaxed feeling shattered like glass.</p><p>"What the fuck happened?"</p><p>"Morning Leonard, how're ya feeling?"Dr M'Benga was fiddling with the IV bag beside him.</p><p>"Damn it, Geoff, what the hell is going on?" McCoy shot up in the biobed. "Where the hell is Jim?"</p><p>"Lie down McCoy you've got a concussion. Take it easy. What do you remember?"</p><p>"The fucking cliff collapsed... I was talking to Jim... I think he tried to splint my leg? That's it."</p><p>"We think you just passed out when the Captain started messing with your leg. He did a good job though, a few more sessions on the bone regenerator and you'll be good as new. Comms came back online in the morning, and they beamed you straight up. Yesterday morning."</p><p>"But that beam up zone was miles away, and Jim could barely stand up, how did we-?"</p><p>"We don't know. The Ensigns got back, told us everything, and in the morning, you and Kirk were both out there, unconscious in the clearing. He hasn't woken up yet, we were hoping you'd tell us."</p><p>"Where is that idiot? And whaddya mean he hasn't woken up, he shouldda-"</p><p>"To your left McCoy. He picked up some infection somehow along with hypothermia, and it's developed into pneumonia. He's allergic to the usual medication, so he's riding it out."</p><p>Jim wasn't looking good. Pale, with high flushes in his cheeks, he was clearly completely incapacitated by fever, twisting in the bed and muttering unintelligibly. Leonard could have prevented this if he hasn't been useless and unconscious. How come he wasn't hypothermic? Jim must have lit a fire or something. Jim had clearly had only thought about McCoy, damn himself. That goddamn-</p><p>"McCoy you're on leave, you need to recover before you worry about Kirk. You know him, he's in for a tough ride but he's strong. I know you're just gonna sit here and feel guilty, so-" M'Benga jabbed a hypospray into McCoy's neck, "-this'll help you relax. I'll release you to your quarters when you wake up."</p><p>McCoy snapped his eyes back to the other doctor as he felt a sedative take hold.</p><p>"Goddammit Geoff! It's just a broken leg I don't need-"</p><p>"Night, Leonard."</p>
<hr/><p>To "aid his recovery" (translation: to keep him out of the way) Leonard's Medbay access had been restricted, so he'd only been able to see Jim for an hour or so each day, for all of which Jim had been unconscious or delirious.</p><p>Yesterday morning, Jim's fever had been dangerously high, and when M'Benga sent him back to his quarters, he gave up on the paperwork within ten minutes. He couldn't concentrate while worrying about Jim. Other members of the bridge crew were sitting with Kirk during their time off, keeping McCoy updated, but it wasn't the same.</p><p>Three days after McCoy woke up, M'Benga let him back on duty, and Leonard held himself back from turning up an hour early to Alpha Shift.</p><p>When he strode in through the doors, he was immediately swept up into an engineering incident, with six officers needing treatment for burns and scrapes. He lost himself in his work for a time but was desperate to see Jim with his own eyes.</p><p>An hour later, he finally did see Jim. Who was sat up in bed looking energetic as ever and already itching to be up and about. Talking animatedly with Chekov. In Russian.</p><p>"Jim, what the hell?"</p><p>"Bones! I hear you've had a nice little holiday! How's the paperwork?"</p><p>"Jim.. what? Chekov?"</p><p>"Ze Keptain's fever broke around midday yesterday! We haff just been talking about ze rocks zat vere recovered from ze planet!"</p><p>"Spock and the other science officers are crazy for them Bones! Trust me, you'll see all of this was worth it when you see Spock's smiling face!"</p><p>"You goddamn idiot Jim. What the hell happened? How did we get back?"</p><p>"Well first, you seriously need to cut back on the snacks Bones, you weigh a freakin' tonne-"</p><p>Leonard felt the familiar anger that only the idiot in the biobed in front of him could provoke as Jim grinned and Chekov struggled to muffle his giggles.</p><p>"Jim you fucking-"</p><p>"Ok ok Bones! I carried your heavy ass back to the clearing, lit a fire, and had a cozy little night to myself! You really missed out buddy. I just wish there had been smores and-"</p><p>"I swear to god Jim, if you're trying to tell me you managed to-"</p><p>"Yes I did! And now everyone's happy. Spock's got his rocks, you got your time planetside, the Ensigns got some experience. So cheer up!"</p><p>"You know Jim, you're right."</p><p>"What? Chekov, write this down! Bones agrees I'm right! This is a monumental occasion, ladies and gentlemen!" </p><p>Bones' face lit up with a slightly maniacal grin.</p><p>"I have got something to be happy about. You see, I'm back on duty, and that means I can do - this!"</p><p>And with that, Leonard plunged the hypospray concealed behind his back into a horrified looking Jim's neck. </p><p>"Sweet dreams Jimmy! You just think of them rocks and how they were worth the fun I'm gonna have for the next few days!"</p><p>Both grinning widely, Chekov and McCoy lowered a scowling Kirk back into his pillows.<br/>
 <br/>
"Hey Bones," Jim slurred, "I was gonna wait to tell you this, but you still gotta log another day of away mission time this year. "</p><p>And just like that, the bastard fell asleep. <br/>
 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day, and if you get the chance, feel free to drop me a kudos or a comment to let me know how I'm doing ;) if you feel like it, come say hi on Tumblr too! (@Sunshine-lollipops-and) I love a good chat! About literally anything! xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sometimes You Have to be the One to Stop the Bullshit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyota sighed, and concluded this shit had gone on long enough, and somebody needed to stop enabling Kirk's stupid unhealthy decisions and be the grown up here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back again. Suprise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't own Star Trek :(</p><hr/><p>Ah, Jim Kirk. He had changed immeasurably since she first met him. One constant, however, remained his complete disregard for his own health. A few years ago, that meant excessive drinking and bar brawls. Now, it meant running himself into the ground in a time of crisis, not eating or sleeping, yet still functioning at the highest level to lead and protect his crew against any threat the universe posed.</p><p>Which was great and everything, except the crisis was over, yet here he was, stumbling out of the turbolift for Alpha Shift. The rest of the bridge crew was fresh and energised, after the full ten hours of time off Dr McCoy ordered. From what Nyota had heard though, Kirk had spent his ten hours in engineering, making a dent in the endless repairs post battle. McCoy was going to kill Kirk when he found him.</p><p>"Keptin on ze bridge!"</p><p>Kirk flashed his trademark charming grin as he sank into the Captain's chair.</p><p>Nyota and Sulu exchanged glances.</p><p>Spock's left eyebrow raised by a fraction of an inch.</p><p>"Thank you Mr Chekov. Good job on that mess yesterday, everyone."</p><p>To anyone else, Kirk would seem perfectly healthy, energetic and rested. To those who knew him a little better, however, the slump in his shoulders and minutely paler than usual complexion communicated loud and clear how he was really feeling: shit.</p><p>Further supporting this conclusion, was Kirk's uncharacteristic obliviousness to his crew's exasperation and concern. Absorbed in his padd (and by absorbed, staring blankly at the same spot for a long period, blinking rapidly and shaking his head as if he could physically shake off his exhaustion, and then returning to staring) he had somehow not noticed Spock's eyebrow reaching new heights, or Chekov's very unsubtle glances.</p><p>Thirty minutes into the shift, after watching Kirk fall asleep in the chair and then snap his head back up again for the fifth time, Nyota sighed, and concluded this shit had gone on long enough, and somebody needed to stop enabling Kirk's stupid unhealthy decisions and be the grown up here. And that meant calling McCoy.</p><hr/><p>A second away from pressing send on her comm to him however, Nyota was interrupted by a thud behind her, and Chekov's high pitched squeal in front of her. Spinning round, there was Kirk, on the floor, unconscious. Fantastic. </p><p>"He dropped his padd," explained Sulu, "got up to get it, and followed it down."</p><p>"For God's sake." She hissed, rising from her chair, and striding towards the inert commanding officer. </p><p>"Kirk? Kirk?" she called, shaking him. "Spock's ears fell off he needs you to help him stick them back on.""</p><p>Whaaa?" Kirk said, shooting up in surprised panic, "Spock's what? Uhura? What's..?" </p><p>Nyota literally saw the second Kirk's brain turned back on and worked out what had happened.</p><p>"Oh, um. Excuse me, Officers. No need to worry, just got a little dizzy.... Back to your posts." </p><p>Kirk did not move from his position on the floor.</p><p>"Fat chance," grinned Sulu from where he was standing beside the vacated Captain's chair.</p><p>Nyota straighted up. "Kirk, you got two choices, Medbay, or your quarters."</p><p>"Lieutenant I am fine, thank you for your concern."</p><p>"Captain," deadpanned Spock, "I believe the Liutenant was inaccurate. Your choice is infact between walking or being dragged to a place of rest. It would be illogical to-"</p><p>"Right. Enough." Nyota grabbed Kirk by both arms and heaved him up. "I'm taking you to your quarters, if you say literally one word from now on, I will call McCoy. Try me."</p><p>Kirk's intended furious glare was undermined as his body swayed, and his eyes glazed over a little. Taking ahold of him firmly by one arm, Nyota marched him to the turbolift. Her final view of the bridge was of Chekov and Sulu's grins.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Kirk had been deposited on his bed, and was snoring loudly by the time she left the room.</p><hr/><p>Two days later, Kirk reappeared for Alpha Shift.</p><p>"Right," he hissed, stepping out if the turbolift, "who snitched to Bones because I'm going to-"</p><p>He stopped. </p><p>"What the hell is going on here?"</p><p>"Captain, nice to see you well again," smiled Nyota, "I'm just finishing up my instructional talk with the bridge staff."</p><p>"It has been wery instructive!" Piped up Chekov.</p><p>"And what, Uhura, are you instructing?" said Jim, eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Oh, my title was 'Protocals for When Captain Kirk is Being a Dumbass'. Please, I'll be finished in a moment."</p><p>She clicked onto her next powerpoint slide displayed across the navigation screen.</p><p>"And finally, in every one of the situations previously outlined, Dr McCoy must be contacted, to ensure maximum irritation to said dumbass Captain. Are there any questions?"</p><p>"Lieutenant," called Spock, "what action should be taken when said Captain threatens physical altercations in response to pursuing these measures?"</p><p>"Sorry what the actual fuck-"</p><p>"Excellent question Commander," Nyota smirked, interrupting Kirk's indignant shout, "we can, should that situation arise, contact Dr McCoy and request that he and his hypos join us. Unless of course the Captain could withdraw his threats, in which case functions could continue as usual."</p><p>She turned to Kirk for her final remark.</p><p>"To ensure that the Captain will not revert to previous patterns, this presentation will be given by the heads of department to their respective divisions."</p><p>"Uhura you little shit I'm not-"</p><p>"Oh Doctor McCoy!" She called into her comm, grinning broadly, "the Captain has chosen not to comply with protocol 3C! I think we may require your presence on the bridge!"</p><p>"No!" Yelled Kirk, panic in his eyes, "I get it, ok! Don't call him back, he's been up my ass all week!"</p><p>"Correct answer, Captain," Nyota beamed.</p><hr/><p>The various renditions of Uhura's presentation has been wildly successful, with top contenders including Scotty's enthusiastic instructions to those in Engineering, Spock's convincing eyebrow to those in Science, and McCoy's death threats to those in Medical.</p><hr/><p>And so it was with great pleasure that Dr McCoy arrived in Engineering three weeks later, (by which time Kirk had forgotten the talk as a joke,) by request of a few quiet Ensigns who had noticed the Captain working on the warp core during his medical leave, to stab a hypo in his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope you are all safe and well during the current time of covid. Feel free to say hi on Tumblr (Sunshine-lollipops-and) or with a review or kudos! Thanks for reading :) xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All This For Some Goddamn Rocks (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim, Bones, and a couple of Ensigns beam down to gather some scientific samples. It goes about as well as expected. This time, from Jim's P.O.V.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here is part 2 as promised ;) hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jim notices the ground crack, he knows that they're fucked. And yeah, barking orders at those poor Ensigns who haven't quite grasped yet what a goddamn disaster magnet he is makes him feel a bit better, but it doesn't change the fact that things will all go to shit very soon. And they do.</p><p>Jim is pleased to notice, however, upon waking up in the freezing cold, that all of his limbs are intact, and that Bones is healthy enough to be pissed at him. So things aren't looking too bad. And yeah, he is honestly super dizzy, and Bones' leg is fucked, but things could always be worse.</p><p>And he doesn't really doubt that until Bones passes out.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>But Jim, ever adaptable, is not about to die of hypothermia on some shit hole planet because of some rocks. Like seriously. So after a little bit of trial and error, he manages to get Bones (who weighs, by his estimate, about the same as a small freight ship) up on his shoulder.</p><p>Right. Next on the agenda: walking. This proves to be more of an issue. The ground is uneven, littered with debris from their little avalanche. Usually this would really not be a problem for the youngest (and definitely most attractive) Starship Captain. But, unbalanced as he is at present, with a big lump of McCoy over his shoulder and his vision doing cartwheels, it's a bit tricky. And with that, (and his vision blacking out for a second every now and then), progress is a little slow for his liking. Jim has never been much of a hiker, but he's pretty sure that it's supposed to be a tad more relaxing than this. Still.</p><p>A few hours later, they make it back to the clearing, the thunder, lightning, and rain building into a crescendo around them all the while. He lowers Bones down under the cover of some trees just beside the beam up point, checks his pulse, tries to wake him up, re-straps his leg. All of which goes very well, except for the waking Bones up part, which is to no avail. He guessess it's a doctor thing, cos Bones can sleep like the dead when he wants to.</p><p>Which is great, but now that they've stopped moving, some new issues have presented themselves. Namely, the freaking cold. The walk would have warmed Jim if not for the rain soaked to his skin. Night had really set in now, and that meant hypothermia. No thank you.</p><p>Searching for firewood is virtually impossible in the pitch black, and for a moment Jim is grateful that Bones is unconscious and doesn't see him fall in a small pond, take a mouthful of putrid water, and then splutter it back up for ten minutes.</p>
<hr/><p>After his impromptu dip, Jim builds up a fire with practiced hands, and gently manoeuvres Bones towards it. Then, swallowing his pride, (because survival outranked masculinity right now), Jim curls up at Bones' solid back, to conserve any body heat they still have. Bones' clothes dry quickly with the help of the fire, and his shivering gradually diminishes as colour returns to his face. A bit of good news.</p><p>Jim is not doing so well. His shivering has also stopped, but he suspects for the opposite reason. He does his best to stay alert, he really does, but the concussion is really starting to catch up to him at this point.</p><p>The last thing he remembers is rolling his eyes as Bones begins to snore.</p>
<hr/><p>He has one more lucid moment before things really go to shit. He's flat on his back on a gurney, watching the ceiling flash past. He turns his head, sees M'Benga running beside him, and reaches to grab his wrist. M'Benga snaps his eyes down to meet his. Jim's head feels thick and his tongue is heavy.</p><p>"Is Bones ok?"</p><p>"Yes, Captain. Just relax now."</p><p>There's a sharp stab in his neck. Jim lets go.</p>
<hr/><p>The next few days are super weird.</p><p>Jim's back in the pond, freezing. But then the water turns to fire. And then Jim climbs out but Bones has fallen in, and is calling out to Jim to help him, but he can't because his body is on fire and he can't move. More people show up.But instead of helping them get back to the ship, they just talk.Which is nice, and Jim appreciates it, but it's not helping him get out of the fire/water pond which he's suddenly back into and then his head sinks under the water and he's drowning and-</p>
<hr/><p>Something changes, he can't tell what, but suddenly he's not drowning. He can't tell how much time has gone by, but it seems every time he rises up a little from the sea of comfortable darkness, there is a different hand holding his, and sometimes there's talking, or a hand combing through his hair, but he's not alone in the pond anymore. He's safe.</p>
<hr/><p>Jim wakes up properly for the first time to a rambling monologue about the latest experiments in the botanical labs from an oblivious Sulu. Who almost jumps out of his skin when he realises he suddenly has a live audience.</p><p>"Captain!" He exclaims excitedly, "how are you feeling?"</p><p>"Not bad Sulu, not bad," he smiles back, "I think Bones' got me on the good stuff."</p><p>"No, that was me," announces M'Benga as he strides over to check Jim's chart. "McCoy's off duty until tomorrow. He's fine!" He clarifies at the concerned look on Jim's face, "But he needed a bit of rest. You, on the other hand, had a close call." He runs a tricorder up and down Jim's body. "So you'll be here on bedrest for a week, back on light duty in two."</p><p>Jim knows better than to try and fight M'Benga. He'll convince Bones to let him out early whenever he's back.</p><p>"Anyway, all looks fine now. Good to see you awake, Captain."</p><p>Jim turns back to Sulu.</p><p>"Sooo," he asks, waggling his eyebrows, "what the hell happened?"</p><p>Sulu grins back.</p><p>"Bit of a mystery actually. Beamed both of you up, unconscious, McCoy woke up pretty quick but didn't remember anything. It's been...what, five days since you beamed down? So right back at you, what the hell happened?"</p><p>Jim blinks in suprise. That meant he'd been out for four days. Ok.</p><p>"Uhhh, not much to it really. A bit fuzzy, but I dragged Bones up to the point, fell in a pond, lit a fire, and that's it."</p><p>Jim was starting to suspect that M'Benga had given him a sedative when he was messing with the IV bags. Bastard.</p><p>"Makes sense. You musta picked up that funky alien infection you got from that pond. Anyway, I got Beta Shift now, but I think Spock'll be here soon! Take care, Captain!"</p><p>Jim attempts to wave bye to Sulu. His arms are not co-operating.</p><p>"Byeeeee."</p>
<hr/><p>Jim doesn't remember Spock's visit. But the next morning, feeling much more energised, he and Chekov have a great chat about the best desserts in the replicator. And then, the CMO he's been waiting for deigns to come and say hi. It goes... as expected.</p><p>"Jim, what the hell?"</p>
<hr/><p>They banter back and forth for a little while, with Chekov giggling appropriately at some of Jim's better jabs. In fact, Jim is having a great time, until Bones starts getting a bit hypo-happy.</p><p>This pattern repeates itself over Jim's next few days in Sickbay: Jim is having fun, Bones arrives, Jim gets sedated.</p><p>But, to be honest, Jim'd do it all again. Because the pure, unadulterated fury on Bones' face when he's forced to spend another day traipsing around another shit hole planet looking for rocks, is so, so worth it.</p><p>In short; Jim lives to piss Bones off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Sending the best vibes x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not Your Average Attempted Murder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim gets kidnapped, but in true Kirk fashion, its not your typical attempted murder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy! Happy July! Back with another! Hope you enjoy. Also, if you have any prompts or ideas or scenes you'd like to see written, let me know, I'd love to try it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, I'm not an expert on triggers and stuff, but I mention Jim being drugged at a bar in this one, so if that upsets you please don't read.</p><p>I don't own Star Trek.</p><hr/><p>For fucks sake.</p><p>Seriously.</p><p>Jim gets one week of shore leave. He spent the first three days doing fucking paperwork, and tonight was his only chance to go to a weird space bar with Bones, get absolutely trashed, and bring someone gorgeous back to his quarters with him.</p><p>But no. Because Jim Kirk's ridiculously stupid luck has instead landed him with something a lot less sexy to spend the night with. He got fucking kidnapped.</p><p>He doesn't even really remember what happened, just Bones going to the bathroom, and then waking up tied to a chair in this shit hole. But judging by his wandering thoughts, dizziness, and colossal headache, he suspects drugging. Which is unusual, because Jim is careful with his drinks, always keeping half an eye out for anyone suspicious-looking getting too close. But clearly he didn't pay enough attention today.</p><p>A door bursts open, sending in a stream of light that makes his head pound even harder.</p><p>"Captain Kirk!" announces a surprisingly high voice that Jim is already fucking annoyed by. "Nice sleep?"</p><p>"Hey, are you new to kidnappings? Cos honestly, if I had to rate you right now for dramatic entry and intimidation, you're getting a solid zero. And first impressions are super important."</p><p>"Silence!" The man - no, kid - steps into the light. He's Romulan, and young. Late teens, by Jim's estimate. The fuck?</p><p>"Kid are you in the wrong basement? Are you even old enough to get into a bar?"</p><p>"Shut up!" he shouts, flushing red. "Clearly I got the better of you so don't-"</p><p>"What do you want kid?"</p><p>"I-I'm going to kill you!"</p><p>Jim raises an eyebrow high enough that he reckons even Spock would be proud.</p><p>"You are the one responsible for the death of my uncle, Vilox, when YOU ordered the destruction of the Narada!"</p><p>"Ok," Jim sighs. Ransom is always an easier kidnap scenario to escape from, but when are things ever easy?</p><p>"What's your name? I can't just call you kid at this stage in our relationship."</p><p>"My name," he says, drawing himself up to his full (not very tall) height, "is Lukam. And didn't you hear me? I'm said I'm going to fucking kill you! What are you, crazy?"</p><p>Jim looks closer at the kid. His blush has faded, and he looks a sickly shade of white now. His hands, gripping a freaking kitchen knife (seriously? Your mob didn't even kit you out with something nice to kill Captain fucking Kirk with it? That's a knock to the ego), are shaking.</p><p>"Who put you up to this Lukam?" Jim asks patiently, "Cos I can see this wasn't your idea and you don't want to do this."</p><p>"Nobody!" Lukam cries, and it's almost a shriek. He comes closer with the knife.</p><p>"Lukam. You don't want to go down this road. You're gonna get caught, and ruin your life. Whoever's threatening you? I can make that go away. Hell, I can even find you a job if you want? I can get you out of this, kid, but only if you let me help."</p><p>Lukam doesn't say anything, but Jim can see he's thinking, considering the offer. His resolve is faling.</p><p>A comm in the corner pings. Lukam walks over to it, reads the message, and if possible, grows even paler. He sets it down again, hands shaking so hard now Jim's half expecting to drop the knife.</p><p>He walks back over, this time to stopping right in front of Jim. Jim notices angry bruises on the skin not shrouded in dark clothes.</p><p>"I have to do this." he says, face screwed up, and Jim sees tears in his eyes threatening overflow. "I'm so sorry. They'll kill me if I don't."</p><p>Jim nods.</p><p>"Ok kid."</p><p>And Lukam plunges the knife into his guts.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" Yells Jim, honestly holding back from full on screaming.This is really not good.</p><p>Lukam stars hyperventilating, and moves to take the knife out and try and stem the bleeding.</p><p>"No! Leave it there, Lukam! It's keeping a lot of blood in!"</p><p>"I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! Oh my God I've killed someone. Oh my god I-"</p><p>"Hey, hey! It's ok, kid, it's ok, I swear. We're both gonna be fine, ok? Look at me, Lukam. This makes things a little trickier, but we're gonna be fine."</p><p>Lukam is crying, but he looks up at Jim and nods shakily.</p><p>"Ok. Here's the plan. It won't take longer than six hours for my crew to find me. So, how long has it been since you grabbed me, kid?"</p><p>"Um..." Lukam bites on his lip, still sobbing, "I think we left around eleven? And it's half four now. I was so scared I'd overdosed you, you were asleep so long and you're not as tall as I expected and-"</p><p>Despite the actual knife in his stomach, Jim breathes a giddy sigh of relief.</p><p>"That's good, kid, really good!"</p><p>Lukam cries harder, while also managing to look at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Seriously! Five and a half hours means they'll be here any min-"</p><p>The door almost crashes off the hinges as an almost comical amount of security officers storm the room, shouting directions and pointing phasers. Like seriously? Did they think they'd be talking on the entire Klingon Empire in this little basement? Overkill, guys.</p><p>Three grab Lukam, force him to the ground, and cuff him, as more are suddenly working on his restraints, and Bones, still dressed in the civvies they'd been drinking together in, sprits towards him.</p><p>There's too much noise and motion, and Jim can barely think straight for the pain and drugs in his system. But he knows one thing. He will not let this kid get arrested.</p><p>"No!" Screams Jim, struggling wildly against the gentle hands lifting him from his chair, "No! He's just a fucking kid! He was forced into this shit, he's not evil! He's being abused, don't-"</p><p>But then someone starts pressing his fucking abdomen, and before he can shout <em>get your fucking hands off are you stupid there's a fucking knife in there and it HURTS</em> the world explodes into pain and oblivion, and he's gone.</p><hr/><p>Waking up is not pleasant. Jim's head still hurts, and there's a throbbing ache in his abdomen. He cracks his eyes open to a tired looking Spock.</p><p>"Captain." Spock says calmly, "the time is 1645 hours, stardate 2358-76. Are you experiencing any discomfort?"</p><p>"Spock," he gasps, bolting upright and swinging both legs over the side of the bed, "where's Lukam? Is he ok? What did you-"</p><p>Spock's eyes turn cold. "Mr Xalmox has been detained in the brig for his abduction and attempted murder. We are on a course to reach the Tantalus Penal Colony, and upon arrival Mr Xalmox will be tried and-"</p><p>"What the fuck," roars Jim, leaping up from the biobed and feeling an excruciating rip in his stomach, "I fucking told you <em>not to do that</em>, why-"</p><p>The medical monitors start going ballistic, and Spock places his hands on Jim's shoulders and attempts to force him back down.</p><p>"Captain, I must insist-" </p><p>Jim doesn't hesitate. He swings his right hook, <em>hard</em>, and catches Spock with a well-aimed hit to the jaw that stuns him momentarily. Taking advantage of the moment of distraction, Jim bolts, sprinting for the brig. There's yelling and cursing and blaring alarms from behind him, and Jim's whole body is pretty unhappy about it too, but Jim did not sign on as Captain of the Enterprise to give up on justice just because of a few torn stitches in his stomach.</p><p>And he must looking a fucking mess, sprinting through the halls in his bare-assed medical gown with a growing red patch at the front, screaming bloody murder, and maybe that's why no one tries to stop him. He honestly doesn't give a flying fuck about that though right now, because there's a scared, innocent kid in the brig, and Jim knows how his crew can get when he is threatened.</p><p>He rounds the last corner, and spots Lukam straight away in the holding cell.</p><p>"Lukam!" He yells, skidding to a halt, abdomen on fire, and Lukam looks up, pale, dried tear tracks on his face, looking terrified.</p><p>"Kirk!" He gasps, "You're alive! Oh my God, I thought you were dead, they told me-"</p><p>"You're gonna be ok, Lukam!" Jim says back, rounding on the security officer to demand they release him, but now there's ten of them, and they're holding him down and what when did Bones get here and he's got a hypo and-</p><hr/><p>Darkness again.</p><p>Waking is easier the second time. He's feeling really floaty, and as he opens his eyes he lets out a hysterically giddy laugh - they've probably given him enough meds to put down an elephant just so he doesn't go running again. </p><p>Oh fuck. He stops laughing pretty quick cos Bones is sat in the chair beside him, jaw set, looking pissed.</p><p>But honestly Bones always looks pissed so whatever.</p><p>"Heyyy Boness," Jim manages to get out, and isn't really surprised to find out he's slurring his words like a drunk, "whassup?"</p><p>"Hey Jim," Bones says softly, "how're ya feelin'?"</p><p>His accent is strong, and he's being nice, which means Bones isn't pissed, he's exhausted and scared. Jim hates it when Bones gets sad cos it's always his fault and-</p><p>"It's not your fault, Jimmy."</p><p>Oh shit. It must be bad if 'Jimmy' is slipping out. Also did he say that out loud?</p><p>He is so high right now.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Do you remember what happened, kid?" </p><p>Jim has to really take his time on this one. He's seriously fuzzy, and his thoughts drift every time he tries to hold onto them.</p><p>"Uhmmm... Was drinking with you... Then was with the kid... Oh shit did you let him go? He's not bad Bones I swear! He's-"</p><p>"Shhhhh Jimmy, calm down. We let him out. He's ok."</p><p>"Ohh."</p><p>Jim's burst of anger and adrenaline fades, and he sinks back into his pillows. He's feeling really sleepy now. They're so comfy, he really needs to get some magic marshmallow pillows like this for his own quarters, they're so squishy and-</p><p>"Shh for a second Jimmy. You already got those pillows in your quarters. I know you're tired, but..." Bones hesitates, "do you wanna see the kid? He's- he's-"</p><p>Jim examines Bones' face for any signs of a catch.</p><p>"No catch, Jim. I'll go get him. You just relax, I'll be back in a second."</p><p>Bones stands up, and moves towards his office, from which Chekov emerges, with his arm around a desperate looking Lukam. He looks up, sees Jim, and his knees almost buckle in relief. Chekov steadies him, then walks him over until they're standing right next to his bedside.</p><p>"You're alive," Lukam whispers, tears welling up. "I'm so sorry, I-"</p><p>Jim reaches up, and pulls him into a hug.</p><p>Lukam collapses onto the bed beside him, sobbing into his shoulder as Jim runs his fingers clumsily through his hair, pats his back, and soothes him gently. They're ok.</p><hr/><p>And Lukam is ok. Much in the same way Pike got Jim into Starfleet, Jim gets Lukam into Starfleet, and promises him a post on the Enterprise as soon as he qualifies (if he works hard enough to earn it, which if course he does). Lukam's abusive family is locked away, and Jim somehow finds himself as Lukam's guardian for the three months before he turns eighteen.</p><p>And soon enough, Jim has his first decorations for his bare quarters. A holovid, of Lukam on Starfleet's graduating stage, beaming ear to ear. And on the wall beside it, a copy of Lukam's diploma, certifying him as a Starfleet officer. And no, Jim definitely does <em>not</em> well up a bit when he gets to welcome Lukam aboard his ship as one of his ensigns, and hug him again.</p><p>And sure, Jim is proud of the bruise he gave Spock when he punched him that day in Medbay. But nothing can even come close to how proud he is of this kid, who's turned his life around, graduated with honours, and made a place for himself in Jim's heart while doing it. Nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Any kudos or reviews are so appreciated, big thanks to everyone who already has, it means the world! I'm thinking of posting a new multi chapter fic soon, any interest? Anyway. Take care! Xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Another Day of Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyota is enjoying her well deserved shore leave on a beautiful sunny beach. Kirk manages to almost get himself killed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! A summery one today, for anyone enjoying some nicer weather recently!<br/>I've just posted the first chapter of "Why Can These Things Never Be Easy?" yet another away-mission-gone-wrong fic which is about to get seriously whumpy, so check it out if you're interested!<br/>Hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Star Trek :)</p>
<hr/><p>Uhura cherishes moments like these.</p><p>On a beautiful beach, the sun warming her gently, the sounds of lapping waves close by. It had been a tough few months, and this shore leave was needed by everyone. Because on a starship, when people get tired, tensions run high. So this? Just what the doctor ordered.</p><p>Speaking of doctors, McCoy has finally stopped fretting about all the things that could go wrong with "dumbass accident-prone infants", and fallen asleep on the warm sand. Spock's reading, Chekov and Sulu have gone to get everyone ice-creams, and Kirk is surfing in the gorgeous clear sea.</p><p>Hang on. Kirk isn't on the surfboard anymore. He's just standing there. </p><p>And then, right as Nyota is watching, his eyes roll back into his head, and he falls with a splash beneath the rolling waves.</p><p>"Spock!" yells Nyota, "wake McCoy up!"</p><p>And wasting no time for his reply, she sprints out to the water.</p><p>Kirk hadn't been too far out, but it still takes her a minute to reach where she'd last seen him. It's not hard to find him - the water around him is painted red. Diving down, she loops her arms beneath his, and starts dragging him towards the shore.</p><p>She stumbles out of the water, laying him down on the sand, and immediately drops to her knees beside him. One hand on his neck, the other hovering above his mouth, Nyota realises he has a pulse <em>but he isn't fucking breathing</em>. She can feel his blood soaking into her knees, but ignores it, lifting Kirk's chin and giving the rescue breaths. His chest rises. Again. Again. Again.</p><p>Until suddenly he rolls over, coughing and spluttering up water. She thumps his back, and when he's done, rolls him into the recovery position. And then, thank the stars, McCoy arrives, the med kit he brings everywhere swinging in his hand.</p><p>He crashes to his knees next to Uhura and starts moving Kirk's leg and suddenly she sees why he collapsed in the first case. There's a long, jagged cut on his upper thigh, and if Nyota isn't mistaken, it's where the femoral artery is.</p><p>Without taking his eyes of Kirk, he barks, "Talk to him, keep him conscious! Spock, hold this."</p><p>McCoy thrusts a dermal regenerator into Spock's hands, positions it correctly, then gets to work on tying a tourniquet above the gushing wound.</p><p>Nyota turns back to her job. Kirk is... semi-conscious at best. His eyes are half lidded, and he's still weakly coughing up a little water every now and then.</p><p>"Kirk," she calls, hands on each side of his face, "Jim, can you hear me? Jim?"</p><p>He lets out a quiet moan.</p><p>"That's it, that's it. You're gonna be ok Jim, just stay with me, ok?"</p><p>"Cut m'slf," he slurs, and Nyota doubts she'd understand him if her job wasn't to work out the alien languages that were unfathomable to everyone else.</p><p>"What did you cut yourself on, Jim?" She asks, trying to think of anything to keep him awake and talking.</p><p>"R'ckk," he answers after a moment, "w's r'lly sh'rpp..."</p><p>Nyota moves her hand quickly so that McCoy can depress three hypos in quick succession into Kirk's neck.</p><p>"He's in hypervolemic shock," he announces, "I need to get him back in the Medbay stat."</p><p>"Doctor, Lieutenant Reade is prepared to beam yourself and the Captain up whenever you consider it safe to do so. Medical Bay is on standby." Spock states.</p><p>"Then beam us the hell up!"</p><p>And that was it.</p>
<hr/><p>Two days, three hours of surgery, and four units of blood later, McCoy lets Kirk back onto the beach. He's limping slightly, but beaming as brightly as ever.</p><p>"Right! Hikaru, Pavel, let's go surfing!"</p><p>The two look hesitant. Not too long ago, they'd been in Sickbay watching an unconscious, pale Jim breathing into an oxygen mask, with swathes of bandages around his thigh and multiple IV bags of fluids dripping into his arm.</p><p>"Take it easy, Jim." McCoy says, leading him over to where Nyota is sunbathing and Spock is reading.</p><p>"Have a couple of beers, enjoy the sun a little bit, then go for your swim."</p><p>Jim grins. "Don't want you getting lonely, Bones!"</p><p>Nyota relaxes back into the sand again, and for a while just listens to Kirk and McCoy chat, drink, and relax.</p>
<hr/><p>After a few minutes of silence, she lifts her sunglasses up and looks over.</p><p>Kirk is fast asleep.</p><p>Spock is looking at him in suspicion.</p><p>"Doctor, was the Captain aware of the sedative you added to his beverage?"</p><p>McCoy goes red. "You damn well know he wasn't. But he'll never find out if, and now we all get a nice, death-free day."</p><p>Nyota smirks to herself, and lies back down.</p>
<hr/><p>All is very quiet for the next few hours. McCoy only moves to get another beer, or reapply suncream to Kirk. Sulu and Chekov manage to not die while surfing, and Nyota gets a nice tan. Just as the sun is setting, Kirk wakes up.</p><p>"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" He demands, looking both angry and a bit upset. "Bones you said I could surf, and now the tide's gone out so I can't!"</p><p>"Jim, I know you ain't been sleeping," sighs McCoy, gentler than usual, "you needed the rest. You can surf another day."</p><p>The second Kirk turns his back, McCoy grins in satisfaction that nobody's any the wiser about his little trick with the beer. Kirk's annoyed, but gets over it quickly when Chekov asks if he wants to build a sandcastle.</p>
<hr/><p>An hour later, a spectacular six foot sandcastle stands proudly on the shore. They walk back to the hotel, exhausted in a way only a day in the sun can make you, but the happiest they've been in weeks. Things couldn't be better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! If you caught it - yes the chapter title is taken from one of my favourite films, La La Land ;)<br/>Hope you're happy and healthy at the moment. If you get a chance, a comment or kudos means the world! Xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Which Jim is... Actually Fine For Once?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Landing party to Enterprise! Beam us up! Sulu got dragged off by some monster and the Captain's gone after him, you need to get us the hell out of here!"</p><p>Seriously? What would it be next? Magic space faries kidnap Commander Spock?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Here's another little one from Christine's P.O.V. I like writing from her perspective ;) hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't own ST, also have no idea what I'm talking about for any medical bits ;)</p>
<hr/><p>McCoy was going beserk. What a suprise.</p>
<hr/><p>Another day, another away mission that had ended in tears, and hours of emergency surgery. </p><p>The Captain, a couple of Ensigns, and Mr Sulu had beamed down to survey. The planet was uninhabited, but had some interesting flora, so it would be a fairly quick trip, have a look, take some samples, <em>don't die, </em>and be home in time for dinner.</p><p>But of course, this was the Enterprise, so that couldn't happen. Out of nowhere, they'd called for an emergency beam up.</p><p>
  <em>"Landing party to Enterprise! Beam us up! Sulu got dragged off by some monster and the Captain's gone after him, you need to get us the hell out of here!"</em>
</p><p>Seriously? What would it be next? Magic space faries kidnap Commander Spock? </p><p>Chekov had worked his magic, and within seconds he had his lock, and four shapes began to materialise on the transporter padd.</p><p>The Ensigns had not a hair out of place, looking untouched, though flustered. The Captain was gasping, looking like he'd been dragged through a bush backwards, his arms around a limp, bloodied Sulu. </p><p>Christine and McCoy had burst into action, working together in practiced harmony, and in the blink of an eye Sulu was prepped and in the OR. </p><p>Christine took a breath. Ed was the nurse on surgery duty this month, so she was left to check those Ensigns, and pin down that nosocomephobic Captain.</p>
<hr/><p>Sulu's surgery had been textbook, and though the gashes and bites the creature had made were deep, they were easily repairable, the risk of infection was low, and he hadn't lost a dangerous amount of blood. He'd be back on his feet in a week. And so now that McCoy was unoccupied, his mind turned to afformentioned medical phobic Captain.</p><p>He'd shouted at the unlucky ones to answer his Comms about Kirk's whereabouts, cutting them off before any of them could get beyond "no he's not here but-".</p><p>And so Christine stood, beyond annoyed, as McCoy spewed his torrent of fury (that was really just a poor facade for his blatant concern) in her face. Finally, he seemed to stop for a breath.</p><p>"Maybe, if you could just <em>shut up for ten seconds</em>, Leonard, I would be able to <em>tell</em> you where he is!"</p><p>McCoy froze.</p><p>Ed snorted a laugh that he tried to mask as a cough.</p>
<hr/><p>Christine had marched up to the bridge <em>hours</em> ago, been directed to check the observation deck, and found a desperately worried Chekov being comforted by the Captain. Chekov was hiccuping away his last few years, laughing softly at something Kirk was saying to him.</p><p>"And I think this is my cue to leave, Pavel," the Captain grinned, awknowleging Christine's appearance in the doorway. "Hikaru will be fine, and remember, you did really good today. Now, I have something to see to on the bridge-"</p><p>Christine raised her eyebrows at him.</p><p>"Captain, you're coming with me to Sickbay."</p><p>"Christine, I'm fine. Literally not a scratch on me. And I know I said that last time, but this time I'm not lying!"</p><p>(Last time, Kirk managed three <em>"I'm fine I swear!"s, </em>before drooping to the floor, exposing the metal spike going through his abdomen.)</p><p>"Captain. If you come with me and let me check you, your chances of getting ambushed and drugged by McCoy are significantly lower."</p><p>"Mmmm... true..." He pondered, eyebrows furrowed. "Oh fine. You come too, Pavel, I'm sure you'll be able to see Hikaru soon!"</p><p>Christine lead the way, and soon they were back between white sterile walls. She pressed a few buttons on the replicator, and handed the two steaming cups of tea it produced to the yellow shirted men behind her. </p><p>"Thank you." Beamed Chekov, as he and Kirk sat in the waiting area chairs, sipping away.</p><p>She knew Kirk didn't particularly like tea, but it would do him good. </p><p>"I'll be back in a moment," she smiled, walking over to a supplies cabinet to rummage for the equipment she needed.</p><p>She turned back a few minutes later to see Chekovs mischievous grin, and Kirk's dipping chin and drooping eyelids.</p><p>He looked up at her accusingly.</p><p>"You tr'cked me," he hissed sleepily, "you're worse than B'nes."</p><p>She took him by the arm while he mumbled about betrayal, and not seeing the point in settling him in a biobed when he wasn't stabbed or poisoned or whatever for once, walked him into Dr McCoy's office, and let him sink into the soft couch. He was sound asleep by the time his head hit the cushions.</p><p>"It was a very mild sedative," she told Chekov with a tinge of embarrassment, "usually that wouldn't put him out, so he must be tired. Anyway, he won't ever sit still enough to let me check him normally."</p><p>The tricorder told her he was, as she suspected, essentially unharmed, just tired, and sporting a few cuts and bruises.</p><p>Ten minutes later, the dermal regenerator had fixed any scrapes. She and Chekov walked out quietly, closing the door behind them, and sat back down to drink their own untampered-with tea.</p>
<hr/><p>"He's on your couch, completely fine. I just gave him 0.25 mg of Triazolam to keep him still."</p><p>McCoy stormed over himself to see, pulling open the door, and sure enough, Kirk was still flat out. </p><p>"Would you take that as an indication that you need to listen to your staff more, Sir?" Piped up Ed with a cheeky grin.</p><p>A vein pulsed in McCoy's temple.</p><p>"I'll take it as an indication that y'all want to get out of my damn Medbay before I-"</p><p>Both laughing, Christine and Ed slipped out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Lots of love! Xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. That Time Spock's Veganism Was so Offensive a Politician Called an Ensign Ugly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Hope you're all getting on well :) Another little one shot today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~I don't own Star Trek~</p><p>Lucy Gardener was honestly thrilled to be here. And yeah, her roommate and best friend S'Taar would laugh and make a joke about Lucy being too busy studying to be excited, but it was true. </p><p>Lucy and S'Taar had been assigned quarters together from their first day at Starfleet Academy, and stuck together since. They'd graduated as Ensigns, and were beyond delighted to have been assigned to the Enterprise<em> ("Oh my God, S'Taar! The Flagship!")</em> together too. </p><p>They'd both started out in Engineering at the Academy, but Lucy found out after an unfortunate incident with a wrench and a staller torpedo simulation in their first week that it wasn't for her, and had never turned back since switching to Command track. </p><p>She and S'Taar partied as hard as they worked, (though S'Taar still jokingly called <em>her</em> a nerd) and graduated with honours, ready and raring to go for their first post.</p><p>The Enterprise was every bit as wonderful as they'd dreamed. It was massive, with a beautiful observation deck, surprisingly good replicator cookies, and swarms of clever, funny, brilliant people. They'd been welcomed aboard personally by Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, shown their (actually not too small) quarters by a cheerful Yeoman, and been met with friendship and encouragement by the other Officers. And honestly? Lucy had never been happier.</p><p>And now here she was, three months later, on her first mission. She must have been doing something right so far, because for her first beam down to be in attendance at the talks on planet Strosie 5ZS, negotiating their new membership to the Federation... It was seriously cool.</p><p>The planet itself was incredible. Two pink, blisteringly hot suns blazed down onto the sandy ground. The parliamentary buildings were a feat of architectural magic, ascending in white marble, decorated by swirling arches and spires. Inside, the high domed ceilings gave impressive echoes, and the towering pillars glinted in the candlelight.</p><p>The talks had been progressing reasonably well. The Strosians, a humanoid race with a blue skin tone and clawed hands, would grant settlements of other Federation species on the planet, and permit the mining of certain natural resources, the Federation would give the trade benefits and protection that came with membership. The issues that arose along the way were ironed out, and before they knew it, a week was up, and both parties were satisfied. </p><p>If Lucy did say so herself, she felt like she'd done a pretty good job. She'd expected to be a quiet presence, observing only, but right from the start the Captain had included her, encouraged her to speak up and made sure that she gave her input when they planned for the next day of negotiating. She, the Captain, and Commander Spock worked well together, and through a combination of debating, flattery, compromise, fact, and intimidating Vulcan eyebrow, they'd secured an important deal.</p><p>So tonight was about kicking back, making a few foreign friends, and enjoying the non-replicated food.</p><hr/><p>The atmosphere was surprisingly fun for an event supposed only to precede the official signing of papers, and granting of Federation membership. It was essentially a celebratory banquet, with the Prime Minister, members of Parliament, various Ambassadors, several prominent artists and scientists, and the three Starfleet Officers.</p><p>They were seated at one long table in the beautiful main Parliamentary room, the same place where they had negotiated in the day Timex but for the evening they'd redecorated. It wasn't lavish, but it was breathtaking, candles illuminating the room in soft hues, bouncing off the stained glass windows and the golden cutlery. The silver robes of the Prime Minister glittered.</p><p>She, the Captain, and the Commander were seated at intervals from eachother, separated by Strosians. Lucy was having a blast. Before they ate, an enchanting Strosian with what resembled a harp stood at the head of the table, accompanying her own beautiful singing. Then, another performer took her place, and whirled sticks, with the ends on fire, in an impressively fast display of dance and acrobatics. Seated to Lucy's left was a flamboyant singer, her right an opinionated politician, and opposite her a leading biologist. They chatted throughout the first course, an artistically arranged array of spicy vegetables she'd never seen before in her life, and sipped away at the ceremonial wine, made from a rare Strosian flower, as they waited for the next course.</p><p>A new golden platter arrived in front of her, a wonderful smelling dish that resembled steak. She was just about to tuck in, when the Captain caught her eye. He had subtly beckoned over a waiter, and was whispering quietly in his ear. Commander Spock was sitting ramrod straight a few seats away. The waiter suddenly took a step back, looking scandalised, and the Prime Minister leaned over. Lucy looked back down at her plate, but then-</p><p>"How dare you!" Shouted the Prime Minister, eyes blazing, "you would refuse our finest delicacies?"</p><p>He'd leapt up from his seat, and was looking accusingly between the Captain and the Commander. </p><p>"Prime Minister," said the Captain placatingly, "Vulcans do not eat meat. It is nothing against your wonderful food, it's just-"</p><p>"If you cannot accept our hospitality, how can we accept your membership?" He demanded furiously, "I encourage you to re-examine your priorities!"</p><p>"Captain," said Spock, "it would be illogical to jeopardize our negotiations. I will eat the-"</p><p>"No, Commander," Kirk called out in the now silent room, his voice taking a clear, sharp tone that communicated a certain danger, "the Prime Minister will see that your cultural diet is not up for debate."</p><p>Other Strosians took to their feet, looking angrily at Kirk.</p><p>"Do you not think our food good enough for you, Commander?" Hissed the biologist opposite Lucy, who'd been nothing but calm and pleasant all evening, "are we not civilized enough for you?"</p><p>The room broke out into incensed mutters, glaring daggers at the offending officers. The Prime Minister looked downright constipated. The Captain cut in just before the noise levels reached deafening heights.</p><p>"The preferences of any species are no personal insult. We are enjoying the hospitality you have graciously shown us, but I will not accept threats to my crew. Understanding is key to making lasting friendships with those from other planets. We must all put aside bias and accept these new ideals, and the Federation-"</p><p>The Captain suddenly paused in his diatribe, hand to his throat. </p><p>The Strosians seemed about to jump in with more protests, when he gave a strangled cough, and then dropped like a stone. The Commander snapped his eyes to him, Vulcan principles barely masking his horror, as he vaulted the table and had his hand to the Captain's neck in a second. Kirk began to seize on the cold flagstones, eyes rolling back. </p><p>The rest of the room watched in stunned alarm. Spock was not so slow on the uptake. One hand supporting the Captain's head, and the other conjuring a Comm from his pocket, Commander Spock wasted no time in barking:</p><p>"Landing Party to Enterprise. Requesting immediate beam up for two, medical emergency. Severe allergic reaction. Notify Doctor McCoy."</p><p>Lucy was so shocked at the turn of events, she barely registered that the Commander had only requested that two of them beam up.</p><p>Just before they dematerialized, Spock locked eyes with Lucy.</p><p>"Remember your training, Ensign."</p><p>And then they were gone.</p><hr/><p>Deadly silence was left in their wake. Lucy turned around to the shell shocked room. She took a deep, shaky breath, and snapped into Starfleet diplomat mode.</p><p>Ok.</p><p>Damage control.</p><p>Prevent intergalactic diplomatic incident.</p><p>Don't think about the pale Captain who'd been writhing on the floor ten seconds ago, head cradled by a frantic (by Vulcan standards) First Officer.</p><p>Focus.</p><p>"My esteemed friends," she began, and already she could feel her hands begin to sweat imperceptibly, "I have great confidence in our medical staff that Captain Kirk will recover in full, so let us return to the matter we were discussing."</p><p>The Prime Minister looked uncomfortable and anxious, but at the mention of the insult from before, seemed to straighten up and snap back into concentration. Still, his eyes darted to the spot where the Captain had been seconds ago as he spoke.</p><p>"Officer, I would not classify the grave insult your Commander issued as a matter, as if it were a mere topic of conversation. Do you take our proposed alliance so lightly?"</p><p>Fuck. Shit shit shit. </p><p>"Prime Minister, your prospective partnership, and I hope, in time, friendship, holds great importance to us. In fact, I believe one of the most profitable aspects of said agreement would be the insight we could gain from eachother."</p><p>His eyes narrowed. Lucy wiped her hands on her dress.</p><p>"Starfleet!" Called a burly minister seated close to the Prime Minister, "Do you think you can spout some meaningless talk of <em>insight</em> to cover up your uncultured, ignorant, uneducated insults? How dare you? I for one-" </p><p>And within seconds she was drowned out by more blustering indignation, growing louder with progressively more personally derogatory shouts by the minute. Turns out they thought not only that she was "stupid", "foolish", and "lacking in any kind of brain", she also heard shouts that her hair was "tasteless", and that her "gaudy" dress looked "so awful it's offensive" on her skin tone. Ouch, guys.</p><p>The Prime Minister slammed a hand down on the table, and his colleagues instantly silenced as the cutlery rattled, echoing ominously.</p><p>"Citizens, please refrain. Officer, I think our talks have come to an end. I am disappointed that they were forced to conclude in this manner, but that it the unfortunate way of things. We wish you good health."</p><p>His eyes were set and steely. But she would not return to the ship with a report of failure without a fight. If Lucy could do anything, it was spew convincing bullshit. This was her opportunity.</p><p>She drew herself up to her full height, lifted her chin, and opened her mouth.</p><p>"I disagree. If you would allow it, Prime Minister, please allow me to draw your attention to other cultural differences between your noble race and that of other species already enjoying Federation membership.</p><p>"Many civilizations choose to communicate through forms of telepathy, which you or I may find invasive, but they see as a most effective method. Or further still, the cultures who recognise fewer or greater genders than ourselves.</p><p>"The Vulcan people refrain from meat because of their deep respect for all sentient life." (Lucy actually had no idea why Vulcans were vegetarian, or vegan or whatever, but Professor Zor had taught her well in Advanced Diplomacy to think on her feet. And of course, to flatter.)</p><p>"Surely an advanced, intelligent people such as yourself can understand such a stance, even if you do not hold it yourselves?</p><p>"You see, the Federation does not allow these seemingly monumental differences to obstruct our common principles; to further science and art, to love, to explore. For these cultural discrepancies are miniscule beside the noble pursuits in which we all share a passion for."</p><p>Lucy took a breath.</p><p>Fuck. Did she just say all that?</p><p>Oh shit they were gonna kill her. Or worse, she'd have to return to the ship and face Spock's disappointed eyebrow as she explained how she'd ruined a week of negotiations because she ran her mouth. Oh <em>God</em>, she-</p><p>"Officer, you have great wisdom."</p><p>Lucy looked up in shock. The Strosians were nodding and muttering amongst themselves, the Prime Minister himself was looking at her with guarded respect.</p><p>"Of course, the matter of your highly capable Commander's diet is insignificant in hindsight. We hope you have not been... offended, by our momentary intolerance."</p><p>Lucy suddenly was finding it difficult to form words.</p><p>"I fear we have all lost our appetites, so would you be amenable to sealing the deal, as you might put it?"</p><p>"Prime Minister, nothing would please me more."</p><p>And so it was done. She and the Prime Minister spoke jovially as they signed papers and shook hands, finalizing the membership.</p><p>On surprisingly good terms, she bid goodbye to the Strosians sometime later, promising to update them on the Captain's condition, and visit them again sometime, and requested to be beamed up.</p><hr/><p>Standing on the transporter pad, it all hit her again like a tonne of bricks. Her professional facade dropped, and with it, the thoughts she'd been holding back for the last few hours returned with full force. She retched.</p><p>Out of nowhere, S'Taar appeared, and gently lead Lucy out. Lucy vaguely heard a transporter Lieutenant swearing about having to clean up puke from the pad for the third time this week.</p><p>S'Taar steered her into the nearest bathroom, and sat her down on a closed toilet seat, pulling the door to behind her.</p><p>"Breathe Lucy, breathe!"</p><p>And Lucy realised that she was dizzy and borderline hyperventilating. A few minutes passed, S'Taar speaking soothingly all the while, and Lucy had her breathing under control, feeling less like she was about to pass out or throw up again.</p><p>"Is-?"</p><p>"He's fine, Lucy," S'Taar grinned, "The Captain's fine." </p><p>"Thank God..." </p><p>"And I hear he's dying to see you, and that he's as proud of you as the rest of us are!"</p><p>"What?" Lucy blinked in confusion. still felt muddled, as if information was taking longer than usual to arrive in her brain and sort itself out.</p><p>S'Taar covered her mouth and giggled.</p><p>"Lucy, the Strosians broadcast all of their political negotiations, it's a part of their democratic policies. We had to write an essay on the pros and cons of it in at the Academy, don't you remember?"</p><p>Lucy's stomach dropped. How the hell had she forgotten that? "So you-"</p><p>"We've all been watching!" S'Taar grinned, "you were amazing! If I were Captain, I'd promote you to Admiral just for that speech! And then you kept smiling, all the way to the end! Professor Zor is gonna go crazy!"</p><p>Lucy didn't know how to react. But S'Taar always did. She pulled her into a hug, and Lucy half laughed, half cried, borderline hysterically into S'Taar's shoulder until her heart felt a bit less like it was about to explode. She leaned back against the wall, smiling widely. Her comm pinged.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>
  <em>"Ensign Gardener this is Commander Spock. Do you copy?"</em>
</p><p>S'Taar muffled her giggles with her hand as Lucy responded an affirmative.</p><p>
  <em>"I am currently located in the Medical Bay. The Captain is requesting your presence. I too would like to commend your performance in person."</em>
</p><p>Lucy's jaw dropped, and S'Taar's eyes were wider than the moon.</p><p>"Y-yes, Commander," she fumbled, "I'll be right there."</p><p>S'Taar crushed her in another delighted hug, and then ushered her out of the bathroom with an excited grin.</p><hr/><p>They rounded the final corner. The journey had been... different. At least ten crew members had congratulated her as they walked, with pats on the back, enthusiastic grins, and compliments on her diplomatic skills. Lucy was honestly flabbergasted, but thanked each one with a grin back (after a few nudged reminders from a beaming S'Taar, who was taking it all in her stride.)</p><p>Commander Spock met them at the door. </p><p>"Ensign Gardener," he greeted, "and Ensign Lura."</p><p>"Commander." They nodded back.</p><p>"Ensign Gardener, I am not in the habit of giving congratulations for completing tasks in one's job description, however your actions on Strosie 5ZS went far above those required of your rank."</p><p>"Thank you, Commander," she managed to splutter out, feeling like she was living some kind of fever dream. Compliments from the stoic First Officer were <em>unheard</em> of.</p><p>"I also extend to you my apologies. Though you have proved your competency, it was illogical of me to have left you alone in an unpredictable situation on your first planet-side assignment."</p><p>Lucy just gaped. Commander Spock, praising and apologising? She was going mad.</p><p>She gave a nod, and was rescued from further embarrassment by a cheerily garbled shout from behind Medbay doors.</p><p>"Spock! Didja find her yet?"</p><p>The Commander's face belied the slightest hint of amusement, and without words, he stepped aside to let them enter.</p><p>Straight ahead, a beaming Captain Kirk was propped up with numerous pillows in a biobed, hooked up to several bleeping machines and bags of medication. He lit up even brighter when he saw Lucy and S'Taar.</p><p>"Heyyy!" He called, motioning them over, "get over here! Sit down!"</p><p>Lucy walked over tentatively, half expecting an irate Doctor McCoy to appear from nowhere and start shouting. A few weeks ago, Lucy burned her hand in a training sim, and while a grinning Nurse Chapel fixed her up with a dermal regenerator, Doctor McCoy was ranting and raving at a painfully loud level, at a pale Captain, recovering from "his most recent bout of dumbass heroics", as the doctor so eloquently put it.</p><p>Lucy couldn't understand the smiles of Nurse Chapel and Captain Kirk, interspersed with <em>giggles</em>; Lucy was genuinely terrified of this Southern ball of fury. The Captain seemed to pick up on her apprehension.</p><p>"Don't worry," he grinned at her, "Bones is gone to get coffee. And he let Spock in, so he won't kick you out. Yet." </p><p>Lucy sat down in the chair by his bedside, S'Taar beside her. She almost jumped out of her skin when the Captain came flying towards her, wrapping her in a hug.</p><p>"Captain I-"</p><p>"It's Jim, we're not on duty," he mumbled into her shoulder, then pulled away sharply, "you are ok with hugs, right?"</p><p>Lucy blinked yet again in suprise. </p><p>"Yeah, but-"</p><p>He threw his arms around her again.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you, you know that? Bones let me watch the broadcast when I woke up, and you were so <em>good</em>, Lucy!"</p><p>He giggled again, but he was honestly a great hugger, no matter how drugged up. Lucy was mostly taken aback that he knew her first name. She was only an Ensign, fresh on the ship.</p><p>He released her, leaning back into his pillows.</p><p>"Soooooo I need your opinion. Have you ever tried Tellarite ice-cream?"</p><p>Lucy was not keeping up here. S'Taar, however, was ever on the ball.</p><p>"You know I did once, Captain, and-"</p><p>"Jim!"</p><p>"Ok, Jim," S'Taar conceded, "but I tried rum and raisin flavour, and it turns out Tellarites have super high alcohol tolerances, so basically I got really drunk off one ice-cream and I can't remember if it was good."</p><p>The Captain looked genuinely gutted.</p><p>"I know!" He said, brightening up, "next shore leave, we all go get Tellarite ice-cream. Whaddya reckon?"</p><p>Lucy was just laughing her approvement of that plan, when a blue-shirted figure strode back in the door.</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>"Ensign Gardener, Ensign Lura ," he drawled, "are y'all injured?"</p><p>"Bonesy!" Exclaimed Kirk indignantly, "they're telling me about the ice-cream! And first names, we're off duty!"</p><p>"Well I'm not," he said, and turned back to Lucy and S'Taar, "he'll be back on his feet in a few days, he's just loopy as hell right now."</p><p>Kirk giggled yet again.</p><p>"But the goddamned wine he had the allergic reaction to in the first place is out of his system now, so I can finally sedate the idiot. Hear that, dumbass?" He called to Kirk, "beddybyes for hyperallergenic infants."</p><p>Kirk looked at him in blatant horror as Lucy and S'Taar made their way to the door, but then looked back at them, attention span shorter than McCoys temper.</p><p>"Byeee Lucy! Byeee S'Taar! Don't forget our ice-cream date!"</p><p>And laughing louder than they ever had before, they waved their way out the door.</p><hr/><p>Going by how high the Captain had been when he promised them a taste of Tellarite ice-cream, Lucy really didn't expect him to remember. But to her suprise, he was true to his word, and on the third night of their shore leave, she found herself with S'Taar and Jim (which still felt weird to call him instead of Captain) enjoying the best ice-cream shed ever had in her life. </p><p>They all learned from S'Taar's mistake, opting for non-alcoholic flavours (strawberry, mint, and chocolate respectively), and enjoyed a fantastic evening, laughing and chatting under the brilliant sun.</p><p>It became clear later on that every flavour of Tellarite ice-cream in fact has a high alcohol concentration, and though she woke with a vicious hangover, it was one of the best nights of her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm honestly having a blast writing these, so I hope you enjoy them just as much! Kudos and comments are so appreciated, thanks for reading! Xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I'd Take a Bullet For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Star Trek x</p>
<hr/><p>It was easy to see why the Enterprise was the most renowned ship out there. In times like these, the way that the crew pulled together was... astounding. </p><p>The distress call from Nuccora came in the middle of a slow week. An earthquake, the communication had said, of an unprecedented magnitude. It had devastated the colony, and they were in need to urgent help; food, supplies, medicine. </p><p>As if the people hadn't suffered enough, there had been a terror attack in the immediate aftermath of the tremors, bombs on a medical centre, an emergency shelter facility, and a soup kitchen.</p><p>Save for the minimum required staff to keep the Enterprise going, every single officer beamed down. They had risen to every challenge, building temporary shelters, distributing food, putting out (literal and metaphorical) fires, and trying to support the traumatized inhabitants. Only now, a week later, had long term aid arrived, and the majority of the mentally and physically exhausted Enterprise crew could return to the ship for some real rest. </p><p>Remaining on the planet for a little longer was of course the medical staff, who had worked tirelessly with endless barrage of injury and scare medical supplies. The last time Jim had been Bones was three days ago. He looked as exhausted as Jim felt (probably more so, Jim hadn't been performing back to back marathon emergency surgeries for the last four days in a field hospital), and as official reports could wait until later, they'd simply taken a moment to sit and breathe, happy just to see eachother. Guards down, they'd been ambushed and hyposprayed into the first rest either of them had had since the distress call by a formidable Christine Chapel, who told them furiously as their eyelids drooped that there were more than enough staff to help and that they were no use when they were too tired to see straight. </p><p>Jim woke up to an even angrier Bones ranting to her, thinking Jim was still asleep, about his abysmally low glucose and hydration levels, and the spectacular flu he was developing. Jim pulled the sneaky IV out his arm and slipped out before either of them could stop him and confine him to a bed for two weeks when he really was needed.</p><p>Truth be told, Jim was feeling absolutely shit. But there were people who were hungry and tired, who's entire world's had just come crashing down, and they came first, always. Jim would rest when they could rest.</p>
<hr/><p>And so when the relief arrived, he said his goodbye to the Nuccorans and made his way back to his quarters from the transporter padd quite unsteadily, but with a proud smile at every crew member. He recieved some grateful but slightly concerned looks in return, but brushed them off with cheerful reassurances, and subtle leans against the wall to hide his dizziness.</p><p>There were some very angry comms from Bones, but literally the only thing Jim cared about right now was sleeping. So he crashed, fully clothed, grimy and content, face first on his bed, and was out like a light.</p>
<hr/><p>A shrill bleeping noise woke him from the most wonderful sleep he'd ever had.</p><p>That noise meant a priority message, probably Bones abusing his power yet again to demand that Jim come to Sickbay for another electrolyte drip. The chronometer told him he'd only been asleep for two hours, and damn he was feeling it. Leanne by over just to turn off the comm's sound, not even intending to dignify it with a read, let alone a reply, Spock's name at the top caught his (wavering) attention.</p><p>
  <em>The militant group responsible for the bombing on Nuccora have taken Dr McCoy and two other members of the medical staff hostage. They threaten to harm if they do not speak to you. -Commander Spock.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Jim arrived at the bridge, which was an achievement in itself given how he was feeling. Had Spock not been primarily concerned about the hostage situation, Jim was certain he'd have been asked to leave the bridge due to his disgraceful appearance: the same filthy, ripped uniform he'd been in for the last two days, wild hair, unhealthy complexion. He might yet find a peevish note in his file about "State of Dress Unbecoming of a Commanding Officer."</p><p>Chapel was there too.</p><p>"No," She said bluntly, "no, Captain, go back to bed before you fall down. Actually, someone get a hoverchair, this man-"</p><p>"Christine," Jim groaned, "we don't have time for this. Spock, fill me in?"</p><p>"Commander," Christine hissed, looking back and forth between the two of them, "you cannot approve of this! He's barely able to stand!"</p><p>Jim's body had bad timing, as he was forced to slide to the floor at this point.</p><p>"Oh, he literally cannot stand. How is this logical?"</p><p>Spock looked, like most, uncomfortable under the fierce stare of Chapel, that would rival his own, or Bones' any day of the week.</p><p>"Nurse, unfortunately this is our only option. The militants refuse to converse with myself, or any other Starfleet Captain. Our priority is to retrieve the hostages safely."</p><p>"Great," smiled Jim, from his dignified position on the floor, "now, Spock, update me?"</p><p>"Yes Captain. The South medical tent, containing the least critical patients was raised by armed rebels. They took only the staff present, all of whom are of the Enterprise. Dr McCoy, Nurse Stevens, and Nurse Updaza. They are so far unarmed."</p><p>"Right," Jim sighed, rubbing his hand across his face, "can you put us through to them, Uhura?"</p><p>"Yes, Captain," she said cautiously, "but first, do you-"</p><p>Spock grabbed Jim beneath both arms, heaving him up from the floor and into the Captain's chair. Occupants of the bridge tried to hide their grins.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr Spock," Jim said, smiling a little himself, and flattening his hair to the best of his ability, "let's go."</p><p>Two balaclavad figures appeared on the main screen. In the background, Jim could make out three science-blue shapes tied to chairs.</p><p><em>"Captain Kirk,"</em> the idiot on the left grunted, <em>"how good of you to join us."</em></p><p>"I will be quick about this," Jim said, adrenaline and purpose powering him, "give us back our officers. Or we will have problems."</p><p><em>"What we want, Captain,"</em> Idiot N.1 ploughed on, unwisely ignoring the warning coming not only from Jim's words but also from the glaring Christine and Spock either side of him, <em>"is the promise of safe escape. We will not be imprisoned for our rightful actions, as you intend. Meet us here. Allow us to jump to warp, and we will release the prisoners. If you do not come, or do not cooperate, we will shoot them. I will see you soon."</em></p><p>The transmission cut off.</p><p>"Spock," Jim called to his right, "assemble a security team with experience in covert missions."</p><p>Spock nodded, walking swiftly to the turbolift. They were lucky this had coincided with Alpha shift. Jim of course respected every crew member, but everything was easier with these few, they worked in such smooth synchronization, each of them the top in their field. </p><p>"Keptin, what is ze plan?" Asked Pavel from his seat, looking concerned but composed.</p><p>"Spock and I will beam down-" </p><p>Christine was already opening her mouth to protest but Jim kept going.</p><p>"-to the co-ordinates that Lieutenant Uhura pinpointed. It's a small warehouse, by the looks of things. A security team will beam down separately. Our aim is to retrieve the hostages quickly while they are distracted talking to Spock and I.. Any questions, suggestions?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah," ventured Hikaru, "Captain, you're really not looking well. Are you going to-"</p><p>Jim cut him off with a wave of his hand.</p><p>"A quick stimulant shot will keep me upright as long as I need. You'll will sort me out, won't you Chris?"</p><p>Christine looked close to flying into a rage even Bones would be impressed by, but took a few breaths, calming herself.</p><p>"I understand that you have to do this-," she sighed as Jim grinned, "-but that doesn't mean I have to like it."</p><p>She pulled her comm from her pocket and rattled off a few quick orders. Just as she finished, Spock reappeared, leading five redshirted security officers.</p><p>"There was no shortage of volunteers, Captain," he informed them, "but all of the officers assembled have speciality training in recover missions."</p><p>Jim's eyes flashed.</p><p>"Excellent."</p>
<hr/><p>They ironed out the details of the plan as they walked. Jim missed a bit of it when he had a dizzy spell and may or may not have passed out about halfway to the transporter padd. He woke up again to Christine's tight expression hovering over him, but they made the rest of the way without incident, Spock summarising and filling him in on the rest of the details. Just as they prepared to bean down, a small nurse appeared with the well needed hypo, that she handed off to Christine.</p><p>"Leonard is going to kill me. And you!" She added, stabbing him in the neck with the stimulant. "Just make sure you bring them home."</p><p>Time to raise some hell.</p>
<hr/><p>It was hard to tell, with the balaclavas, but it seemed that the same two idiots they'd spoken to on the ship were the ones waiting at the front of the warehouse for Jim and Spock. Jim's comm beeped quietly.</p><p><em>"We're in position, Captain,"</em> whispered Lieutenant Rogon<em>, "we will enter shortly."</em></p><p>"Captain, Commander, so glad you could join us," called Idiot N.1, looking stupidly cocky, "just so you know, this building is armed with explosives that I can detonate at any second if you try anything, got it?"</p><p>Spock shot Jim a side eye glance. He'd examined the scans of the building thoroughly. They were bluffing.</p><p>"Here's how this will work," began Idiot N.2, "we will board our ship, taking with us the three hostages-"</p><p>Shit. Best hope Giotto's security team got them out before they reached that eventuality.</p><p>"-and just before we reach warp, we will eject them in emergency shuttles."</p><p>What a dumbass plan? But dumbass plans meant low chance of success, and lots of opportunity to stall and delay.</p><p>"But surely you were planning the attack for months. You didn't think of a less messy escape?"</p><p>Idiot N.1 nodded.</p><p>"Correct. We had a more concrete strategy, but you arrived quicker that we anticipated. We were forced to lay low, hoping you'd clear off, but the security just got tighter. So this is your fault, really."</p><p>"For what reason did you coincide your initial attack with the earthquake?" Spock asked, staring them down.</p><p>"Well," Idiot N.2 said, trying not to crumble under the intense scrutiny of Spock's gaze, that had been known to reduce Ensigns to tears, "it doesn't really matter, because we're not going to be criminally charged for it, are we? But it was actually a coincidence, funnily enough. We'd planned to take the main government building down, but the earthquake did it for us, so we thought we'd go for the next best thing to piss off the state."</p><p>"That was unwise."</p><p>"Yeah, well-"</p><p>A shout from within the warehouse cut him off. Phaser blasts. Shit. Idiots 1 and 2 turned on their heels and went sprinting inside.</p><p>
  <em>"Captain we have been spotted. We have stunned three guards. Stevens and Updaza are out safe, but they still have McCoy. Orders?"</em>
</p><p>"Get Stevens and Updaza safely back into the ship, and then get the hell over here."</p><p>
  <em>"Copy that."</em>
</p><p>Phasers out, Jim and Spock began to move towards the entrance, but as they got close, Idiot N.2 reappeared, dragging Bones in a headlock with him, phaser to his head. His balaclava was off, and he looked more than a little panicked.</p><p>"Get the fuck back!" he yelled, waving the phaser, "put your weapons down, or I'll blow his fucking head off!"</p><p>Bones looked ok. A few cuts and bruises on his face, but he was on his feet, looking pissed off, which meant he was probably fine. He caught Jim's eye, and even from the split second of eye contact, five meters away, Jim got very strong messages of <em>you fucking dumbass, why the hell did you come down here, I know you haven't slept or eaten, </em>and<em> I'm going to kill you when we're back on the ship.</em></p><p>Idiot N.1 came running out from the warehouse, and while Idiot N.2 looked frantic, he looked borderline insane. Balaclava also removed, his eyes were wild and darting.</p><p>"You violated our agreement, Captain!" He screamed, and yep, there was more than a little crazy in him, "and you know what that means, right? We shoot you all, and then we get out of here!"</p><p>"What the hell are you doing, Zeerath?" Cried Idiot N.2, "we need to get away, if we kill them, the whole fucking Federation-"</p><p>Zeerath snatched Idiot N.2's phaser from him, and started brandishing it wildly.</p><p>"Who first, huh? Which one of you-"</p><p>In his panic, Idiot N.2 had unconsciously tightened his grip on Bones, and was starting to cut off his breathing.</p><p>"Give us back our medical officer, and we won't kill you."</p><p>"You don't make the demands here!" Shrieked Zeerath, "</p><p>Spock raised his phaser holding arm level to Zeerath's head.</p><p>Zeerath raised his own straight back.</p><p>BANG</p><p>Jim jumped in front of Spock without thinking, and in that infinite moment in the air watched another phaser blast blow through Zeerath's head. Bones chose that second to slam his elbow back into Idiot N.2's face, freeing himself, and open his mouth in comical shock as he noticed the shot Zeerath had fired.</p><p>Time sped up again as a white hot flame ripped through Jim's chest. Fuckkkkk.</p><p>Suddenly, Jim found himself on his back, Spock leaning over him. Cool hands pressed down on his chest and <em>holy fuck ow</em> the white hot pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before.</p><p>Lightheaded exhaustion began to drag Jim under.</p><p>"No, Jim, stay awake." The normally monotone voice wavered slightly, and it was enough to pull Jim back momentarily, "you must stay conscious Jim."</p><p>Bones chose that second to arrive, cursing and swearing in a way that was always surprisingly comforting. </p><p>"Keep your hands there Spock, keep the pressure. I already called for transport but for some goddamn reason they have to sort a manual lock. I'm-"</p><p>"B'ness," Jim reached his hand up to pay Bones' face, "you ok? Did they hurt you?"</p><p>He softened ever so slightly before returning to whatever rapid medical shit he was doing.</p><p>"I'm fine Jim, you just gotta be fine too now, ok?"</p><p>"Mmmmhmmm..."</p><p>The sky was beautiful.</p><p>Spock's ugly mug occluded it again, looking honestly <em>frightened</em>, and the fact that the Vulcan looked scared was more scary than the hole going through his chest.</p><p>"Jim, remain conscious, you must-"</p><p>Jim sank into the whirling colours, as the sky faded.</p>
<hr/><p>He stayed in the technicolour sky for some time. There was one point, when he rose through the clouds into too-bright clinical lights, and his chest felt close to bursting. There was someone singing, feminine and melodic, switching between scores of beautiful languages. Warmth flowed in from his arm, and he fell back. He stayed drifting for a while, as hands carded through his hair, and quiet chatter enveloped him in safety.</p>
<hr/><p>He tested waking up a few more times but it hurt too much. Jim could wait.</p>
<hr/><p>A loud rumble was the final push to open his eyes. He blinked blearily, noting the source of the noise as a snoring Bones, leaning back in a chair beside him. Ah, Medbay.</p><p>Jim rolled his head round. </p><p>"Heya Jimbo, how are ye feelin', laddie?"</p><p>A tired looking Scotty was beaming at him from another chair. Three more chairs and been drawn up, housing Pavel, Hikaru and Uhura, all asleep. Spock was standing quietly behind Scotty.</p><p>"'M okay.. wh's goin' on?"</p><p>"You've been keeping us waiting, Jim. It's good ta see ye awake."</p><p>"Indeed. I must return to duty but... I am relieved at your recovery, Jim."</p><p>Spock turned and walked out, shoes echoing on the spotless floor. Something was up with him.</p><p>Bones clearly had Jim on some good stuff, going by his fuzzy thoughts and the lack of pain in his-</p><p>Oh shit, what happened?</p><p>"Doctor McCoy and the two nurses are fine. You were very lucky, as ever," Scotty said, smiling, but with something Jim couldn't identify in his eyes, "the shot nicked a few things, but it dinnae hit anything too important. Doctor McCoy was busy fer a while, and it was still too close a call fer mah likin', but you're here now."</p><p>Jim nodded, and lifted his arm to lazily gesture at everyone else.</p><p>"But wh't's this? And wh't's up with Spock?"</p><p>Scotty's eyebrows drew together.</p><p>"Like I said, we were worried, Jimbo. And Mr Spock was too, though he cannae show it sometimes. I imagine he's feelin' a bit guilty too, though he shouldn't, but after all, you took that shot in his place. But you can worry about all tha' when you're feelin' bettah. You just rest now, or the doctor will have mah hide. We're here."</p><p>A warmth unrelated to the steady drip of medication in his arm filled him. The hand that took his was warm too, and guided him back into comfortable oblivion. Things always seemed to turn out ok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Winter Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quite a wintery sickfic for a beautiful sunny day in the middle of July... Oh well! Hope you enjoy! Xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Star Trek, surprisingly...</p><hr/><p>Leonard's Mama always laughed when he complained about Starfleet Academy.</p><p>
  <em>"You're trying to tell me Space School is harder than Medical School?"</em>
</p><p>And no, of course it wasn't, but in Medical School, Leonard didn't have a blond, overly enthusiastic, sex driven genius following him around everywhere, unofficially becoming his roommate, and keeping him on his toes. But though it was exhausting, and Leonard would deny it 'till the day he died, Jim Kirk had a place in his heart. He was getting damn soft.</p><hr/><p>He'd never been happier to finish an exam. They had two weeks of winter break coming up, and Leonard and Jim had been planning their holiday for months. Leonard's Mama was away this year, and Jim didn't seem to want to go home to Riverside to visit anyone, so they decided to rent a beach side cabin in Australia, and catch up on all the sun they'd been missing in drizzly San Francisco.</p><p>He'd actually barely seen Jim all week, what with the written finals, practicals, and study marathons. Jim had one more tactics and survival practical this afternoon, and then they'd take the shuttle at 1900 hours.</p><hr/><p>Leonard enjoyed a quiet afternoon, packing the last of his things and then sitting back and reading while he waited for Jim. The time flew, and before he knew it, bedraggled cadet reds were stumbling through the door out of the lashing rain.</p><p>"How'd it go?"</p><p>"Pretty good," Jim called, flashing him a wide smile, "I only just got dry from the actually practical when the rain started. That's San Francisco winter for you. How was yours?"</p><p>"Fine," Leonard said back, "you wanna get a shower and change before we head off?"</p><p>"Oh my God, yeah," Jim laughed, "I left my stuff here so we're good to go."</p><p>He left a puddle behinds him as he walked to the bathroom.</p><p>Leonard hadn't been assigned a roommate, as he was taking hospital and clinic shifts as well as academy classes, so he ranked a little higher than the average second year cadet, giving him a place to himself. Jim would come over to hang out, or study, or ask Leonard to fix him after a bar fight, and would crash on the couch, and before he knew it Jim basically lived there. Leonard...didn't mind as much as he thought he would. Jim's roommate was apparently slightly odd, and did nothing but study, and so was no fun to be around, and Leonard didn't mind the company. Jim's chatter, or singing in the shower, or vague clanging noises as he cooked, became constant background sound that often made Leonard feel a bit better after a flight class or stressful day. Speaking of, the shower singing started up. Leonard smiled to himself and returned to his book.</p><hr/><p>It had been a dreary, drizzly week, and the season as a whole had been uncharacteristically cold. Leonard had been busy for weeks with the huge influx of students suffering from cold and flu, wanting either a miracle cure or a note to get them out of classes for a week. But tonight it was clear and crisp, Christmas lights draped from every lamp post, twinkling prettily in the dark night. Walking to the shuttle bay was, as cynical as Leonard could be, a little bit magical.</p><p>Jim also seemed to be enjoying it, eyes sparkling as bright as the lights, but not as much as Leonard would have expected. He looked a little tired, but it had been a long term and a long day. The break really was needed.</p><p>Leonard steeled himself as they boarded the shuttle. He'd come far with his aviophobia since that time he met Jim, and he could now take a shuttle ride without any frantic shouting or puking. He settled down to read, taking his mind off all the ways they could die in flight, while Jim looked out the window, ever fascinated and excited by flight.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Leonard was so absorbed in the fiction, that he was almost unaware of his surroundings. But when a weight gently listed onto his shoulder, he had no problem pulling his attention away from the book to see Jim.</p><p>Asleep.</p><p>On him. </p><p>It wasn't like Jim never fell asleep around him, or on him for that matter. In fact, when Leonard knew that Jim needed sleep but wouldn't admit it, he'd put on a movie for them and sure enough, Jim would be fast asleep on his shoulder or sprawled across his lap before Leonard had even finished his bowl of popcorn. But that was at home, on the privacy of his couch, not on a crowded shuttle of strangers. Because one thing Leonard had noticed about Jim was that he didn't sleep in public, no matter how exhausted. Maybe it was a trust thing, maybe an image thing, he didn't know. But something was wrong.</p><p>Leonard couldn't reach for his tricorder without disturbing Jim, so that would have to wait. But honestly, did you think Leonard was going anywhere with the accident and allergy attracting madman that was James Tiberius Kirk without some freaking basic supplies to try and prevent his death? </p><p>He didn't look like was dying, hiding some terrible injury from the practical exam that afternoon or something else stupid and typical of him, but like Leonard had thought before, he looked tired. His face was relaxed, free of any residual exam tension or excitement for the holiday or <em>anything</em>; something that was always disconcerting to see on such an expressive guy like Jim.</p><p>Leonard returned to his book, but he couldn't push his worries about his best friend away as easy as he could his ones about flying.</p><hr/><p>The flight continued without incident, and soon enough Leonard was shaking awake a bleary Jim to disembark. </p><p>Jim's strategy seemed to be pretending that the shuttle ride just hadn't happened, because once he woke up fully, he was as bouncy as ever, though now Leonard was looking for it he could see subtle signs of weariness in his posture and mannerisms.</p><p> A ten minute walk later, they'd reached the gorgeous beachside cabin, and Leonard set out to make dinner while Jim unpacked for both of them. It was a great place to stay; barely one hundred metres from the beautiful beach, with one upstairs bedroom and bathroom, and a small kitchen and living room downstairs. Leonard hadn't had a chance to have a look at the upstairs yet, but judging by the tastefully minimalist downstairs, with its large windows and airy feel, it would be perfect.</p><p>Though by Australian time zones it was the early hours of the morning, Leonard doubted that either of them were bothered about dealing with jet lag right now. They'd eat, sleep for as damn long as they wanted, and then start their week of sunshine and unwinding.</p><p>Jim seemed determined not to unwind, running around the compact space finding endless things to do, smiling and chattering as he went.</p><p>Leonard knew this strategy of Jim's well too. Jim would keep himself busy and on his feet, knowing well that the second he stopped, his exhaustion would catch up to him. Leonard would deal with it in a minute, all in good time.</p><p>The cabin had a replicator, but Leonard was a firm believer in <em>real</em> food. And anyway, cooking was always something he'd enjoyed. Countless happy memories from his childhood were of baking and cooking with his Mama, and though he seldom had the time for it in medical school, taking the time to make himself something nutritious was a relaxing process for Leonard. Besides, the cabin had a nice kitchen, and he intended to make the most out of it.</p><p>Half an hour later, he set out two steaming plates of chicken casserole on the wooden table, and too hungry to waste time talking, he devoured it. Jim had sat down with a cheerful thanks, but was going a lot slower with his (yet another suspicious sign, that man could eat like a horse).</p><p>Leonard left to wash up his plate and make some coffee while Jim finished. Decaffeinated, of course, because Leonard was looking forward to getting some long overdue sleep. He almost laughed out loud though upon returning to the room with the two mugs, to see Jim fast asleep at the table, head pillowed by his arm, plate of food picked at and pushed away. He put the mugs down, and fetched his med kit from where he'd stored it in the kitchen, shaking his head in fond exasperation. Best take advantage of Jim being still for once to scan him, because he was an absolute nightmare when he was sick.</p><p>The tricorder never lied, and so it seemed Jim was going to be in for a rough week: Ankaran flu. Or, the Terran flu on steroids.</p><p>True, illnesses spread like wildfire on a busy campus, especially in winter, but how Jim had managed to pick up this relatively rare virus was beyond Leonard. And he wouldn't ask as it would probably end with some explicit story about one of Jim's more recent sexual encounters. No thank you.</p><p>Ankaran flu was seriously unpleasant, but similar in the flu in the regard that it was rarely life-threatening to the young and healthy. But Jim Kirk was known to be unpredictable, so Leonard wouldn't hesitate to drag him to the hospital should it become necessary, no matter how persuasive the puppy eyes and pleas. Contrary to popular belief, Leonard did understand Jim's hatred of hospitals, and knew that a happy patient recovered faster. Really, Ankaran flu was manageable here, and the hospital wouldn't be able to do much more than Leonard in keeping Jim rested and hydrated, the only cure.</p><p>So, first course of action, get Jim up to bed, because Leonard's neck was aching just by looking at Jim's uncomfortable position on the table. </p><p>"Come on Jim, up to bed."</p><p>A gentle shake of the shoulder did the trick, and a groggy looking face lifted to look at him. It didn't take long to get him upright, leaning on Leonard, slowly edging up the stairs and into the bedroom. Jim seemed to wake up a bit then when he saw where they were heading, and he pushed Leonard away.</p><p>"Bones, I'm not going to bed. We're on holiday, I'm not spending the whole thing sleeping."</p><p>Leonard held himself back from a snarky remark about the fact that Jim had done plenty of sleeping so far of his own accord. But Jim was obviously feeling stubborn today, and he'd dig his heels in forever. Good thing Leonard was a damn professional at getting that idiot to rest.</p><p>"Fine. What do you wanna do then, cos I ain't hearing many other suggestions?"</p><p>He purposely turned to face the living room with its wide TV.</p><p>"Bones have you ever seen Star Wars?"</p><p>One day he'd write a paper on his incredible method. Until then, he'd just enjoy it.</p><hr/><p>Ten minutes later, they were settled on opposite ends of the sofa with bowls of popcorn, Star Wars Episode IV queued up.</p><p>Half an hour into the movie, Jim was snoring.</p><p>Leonard deployed a hypo of ibuprofen into his neck, gently so as not to disturb him, and then smiling at his success, leaned his head back, and fell asleep.</p><p>He woke up later, disorientated, to find Jim sprawled in his lap. The film credits were playing, and the sun was coming up through the window. Jim was shivering. Laying a hand across his forehead told his as much as he's suspected, he had a fever.</p><p>Leonard roused Jim enough to lean on him and walk up the stairs. More asleep than awake, he didn't protest.</p><p>Stepping into the bedroom, Leonard did a double take.</p><p>There only one, queen sized bed.</p><p>For fucks sake. </p><p>He deposited Jim on it, who immediately sank into the soft surface with a content sigh, as Leonard pulled off his shoes and drew the sheets up. He left for a moment to look for a spare mattress or something, because Leonard did not feel like sleeping on the sofa, and he and Jim were no married couple about to cuddle up on vacation. No sir.</p><p>Luckily, there was a spare mattress, and after a bit of heaving, he had it into the room, and onto the floor beside the bed. With one last look at Jim, he fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>It couldn't have been more than a few hours later than Leonard woke again, feeling irritated.</p><p>The hell was that noise?</p><p>He was glad he'd bothered to draw the curtains before crashing, because the daylight streaming in from between the cracks was painfully bright, and would have no doubt woken him sooner.</p><p>He looked up, and nearly jumped out of his skin.</p><p>Jim was twisting and turning on the bed, tangled in the sheets, trapped in some horrible nightmare. Normally, Jim would sleep talk, and Leonard knew that he had occasional bad dreams that prompted him to go for runs at three am, but he was a bit beyond that now. Leonard leapt up, climbing onto the bed to try and wake him. His hands on either side of Jim's face, he felt the burning heat, and the sweat drenching him. </p><p>"Jim? Jim?"</p><p>The gentle shaking and calling wasn't doing anything. Leonard steeled himself, knowing it was necessary yet still hating himself for doing it, and gave Jim a smarting slap in the face. He startled awake, panting heavily, eyes darting around in panic. He caught sight of Leonard, and seemed to sink back into the bed, closing his eyes again.</p><p>"You ok, Jim?"</p><p>"Mmmm...thought you were dead...like my kids...you're ok..."</p><p>Leonard knew about Tarsus. And it wasn't something Jim would talk about without severe provocation, or a debilitating fever. He wasn't really awake, he was delirious.</p><p>The tricorder confirmed his suspicions, the fever was too high. Leonard didn't want to resort to a cool bath yet, so he gave Jim another dose of ibuprofen, and packed some of the ice packs he's brought with him around Jim's armpits. He's have to hope that that was enough.</p><p>He grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table, and gently lifted Jim's head to coax him to drink a little. He took a few sips, eyes roving the ceiling lazily before closing again, and starting back on the muttering, about everything from the Starfleet exams, to Tarsus, to his Daddy issues. </p><p>It was gonna be a long night. </p><p>Leonard reached for his book again, but couldn't engross himself in the plot with the pained murmuring coming from beside him, so he gave up trying, and instead lost himself in methodically wiping a cool, wet washcloth over Jim's face. </p><p>The kid really did have him wrapped around his little finger. He'd been more than a little resistant to Jim's initial attempts at friendship, but in an annoyingly short amount of time he'd been happy to abandon his Friday night antisocial studying, and instead join Jim at some wild bar or party. Not for the alcohol or noise, but for the unfathomably infectious happiness that Jim exuded. Soon, Leonard found himself reciprocating, seeking Jim out at lunch breaks, evenings, mornings, weekends, holidays, and soon their lives were intertwined in a way he's never experienced before; this brilliant, funny friendship that powered him through a bad shift at Starfleet General, or held him back from drinking himself into oblivion every time he got a snarky text from Jocelyn.</p><p>And yeah, Leonard stitched Jim up after bar fights, but Jim had fixed Leonard in a way he didn't think possible. He'd thought that the divorce proved his shitty status as human being, that he was broken, unlikable, and that there was no changing that. But Jim had changed that. And the respect and love he had for that kid, who was more brother than just friend, was huge.</p><p>So maybe their holiday would be less sunbathing and more sleeping off Ankoran flu. Leonard didn't really care, because either way, he got to spend that time with his favourite idiot, and he wouldn't swap that for anything.</p><p>Leonard felt slightly less fond a moment later, when Jim paused in his confused monologue to lean over, and puke up the meager chicken casserole and sips of water he'd consumed all over Leonard.</p><p>Wonderful.</p><p>But Leonard would be no successful surgeon if he blanched at any body fluid, even if it was all over him.</p><p>He checked the tricorder again, simultaneously rubbing Jim's back as he groaned. Two hours had gone by, but the fever was still too dangerous. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it meant the bath.</p><p>Contrary to popular belief, an ice bath was unsafe, and would serve only to make the patient shiver, raising their fever even higher. Lukewarm was better and safer for bringing down a temperature.</p><p>He stripped out of his soiled clothes, and changed into a different pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and ran half a bath. Now the tricky bit.</p><p>A fully awake and lucid Jim was difficult enough to convince to do anything. Delirious and uncooperative, barely able to stand... It was no small feat. He tried to simply lean Jim on his shoulder for the short walk, but his knees were buckling, unwilling to take any weight.</p><p>Leonard was briefly grateful that Jim was too feverish to remember this, as he hoisted him into a bridal carry, vowing to lift more weights next year as he struggled under the load. Still, he made it to the bathroom without dropping Jim and adding a concussion to his list of complaints, so he'd count that as mission accomplished.</p><p>He lowered him fully clothed into the water, Jim bucking and shouting in protest to the water, which to him must have felt either like fire or ice or both at the same time. Leonard didn't envy him. But this should work. If not, it was the hospital.</p><p>He cradled Jim's head in his hands as he quickly exhausted himself with his fighting, and slumped limply back into the tub. When he was sure Jim wasn't going to slip under and drown, Leonard peeled the sweaty, vomit covered clothes from Jim, in doctor mode and totally unbothered by nudity. He left the sodden pile on the tiled floor, and sat on the closed toilet seat while Jim soaked for another fifteen minutes.</p><p>He checked the tricorder, and thank God, his fever had broken.</p><p>Now time to get him out again.</p><p>He pulled him out, and sat him on the closed toilet seat while he dried him off with one of those huge fluffy towels that you only get at posh hotels or holiday apartments. Jim was completely unhelpful, but Leonard managed to manoeuvre him into his own fresh pair of sweats and an Iowa State t-shirt fairly quickly, and then loop his arms under his knees and behind his back to move him back to bed.</p><p>He tucked him in, and he was already boneless and deep in a more restful, healing sleep.</p><p>He perched on the edge of the bed, reluctant to return to his own mattress on the floor, and gently ran his fingers through the short blond hair, still wet from the bath.</p><p>He gave up on any pretence of intention to go back to his mattress, and leaned back against the headboard. He was just a little tired, but it wouldn't matter if he rested his eyes for a moment.... He'd deal with the laundry soon.... Just a second wouldn't hurt....</p><hr/><p>He must have been more tired than he'd thought, because the next thing he knew, he was waking up in the bed, flat on his back instead of leaning up as he'd been when he fell asleep.</p><p>There was something warm pressed up against him. He looked over. Jim, the little octopus, had cuddled up right beside him in his sleep, arms and legs wrapped around Leonard, head on his shoulder. Leonard would swear to his dying breath that he hadn't thought it was just a little bit adorable.</p><p>He did, however, thank his lucky stars that nobody was around to take blackmail photos of that one.</p><p>He disentangled himself, much to sleeping Jim's vocal displeasure, to grab his tricorder. Things were looking much better. The fever had broken after the bath, and remained down.</p><p>The thing was, Jim, the masochistic bastard, must have been having headaches and nausea for the week leading up to now, because the fever usually came towards the end of the Ankoran flu cycle. That meant he'd been sick throughout the last week of exams, which was when practicals were. The Academy tried to schedule any test with a potential for injury last, so that if a cadet were injured, they wouldn't miss too many other exams. Jim's classes, command track with minors in survival and self defence, all risked injury (and Leonard had ran into Jim plenty of times working in the ED while Jim arrived with some huge dramatic bleeding wound he'd got in one of said classes, grinning broadly and flirting with anything that moved.)</p><p>Even after taking half his exams feeling crap, he'd probably still get the best marks in their years. Not probably, certainly. Unbelievable.</p><p>And Leonard hadn't suspected a thing, though he had a feeling that the drawer in his apartment where he kept all of his over the counter painkillers and flu remedies would be mysteriously empty. Typical.</p><p>Still, that meant Jim would be better soon, and might even be well enough to enjoy some days on the Australian beach before they had to go back to San Francisco. If he behaved. And took all his meds. And ate. And drank. And rested. Fat chance. </p><p>A sleeping Jim was always a better patient, so he took the opportunity to give him hypos to make up for lost fluid and speed up his recovery a little. He'd sleep for a while now, after the exhaustion of fighting a fever (and some inner demons, knowing Jim), but he'd probably feel up to some chicken soup, Leonard's Mama's cure all, when he woke up.</p><hr/><p>The late afternoon sun was beautiful, and once he'd finished a little cleaning, he sat on the porch with his book, checking on Jim every hour or so.</p><p>The beach looked magnificent, especially under the sunset a few hours later, light catching the clear water like diamonds in stunning prisms. He was just convincing himself to tear himself away from the beautiful sight to check on Jim, when the man himself appeared, wrapped in a blanket, pale but smiling.</p><p>"Jim, you should be in bed." Leonard scolded with a relieved smile, and but there was no heat in it. He was glad of the company.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Jim settled beside him on the swing chair, allowing Leonard to press his hand to his forehead briefly to check his temperature, before he wrapped his arm around Jim's shoulders. Jim rested his head on Leonard's shoulder, and together they watched the sun sink beneath the lapping waves</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Any comments and kudos are wonderful, and I hope you have a fantastic day. Lots of love! Xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>